A Yes or No Game
by rainonmonday
Summary: Sequel of 5 summers. There's always something going on in Bluebell and sometimes is all about love, and those questions you can only reply with a yes or no.
1. A Year Later

**Hello, everyone. Here I am back with the sequel of _5 summers_. Most of you wanted a sequel (and so did I), so I planned something and here it is. I hope you like it and I also hope you let me know what you think about it.**

**I want to thank all of you who supported my previous story.**

* * *

**_A Yes or No Game_**

Sun was glowing in all its glory over Bluebell. It was a beautiful sight to be admired by those unfamiliar with the peace and quiet the small town was able to provide. And even so, under the golden tones, something was always going on in town.

Never be said that it was a boring place.

It was still early for an autumn day but never for a busy one.

In a particular house, near a pond and hidden behind a row of trees and bushes in a plantation, you could hear someone stomping furiously up and down the place.

"Are you still mad at me?" Wade Kinsella dared to ask. Bluebell's favorite bartender abandoned the steamy bathroom still dripping wet from his shower and only covering himself with a towel hanging loosely around his hips.

Soon he met a furious glare from no other than his girlfriend. "I'm not mad at you." She whipped her hair around, shoving things into her handbag, purposely ignoring him. "I'm not angry at all."

"I know you-" he was cut short when she narrowed her eyes at him and then they flickered to his feet, where water was dripping onto the wooden floor.

"Then if you know me, you know how much I hate you leaving footprints all over the place after you shower." She turned around once more and then Wade huffed. "And don't even think about hanging that towel over the edge of my tub."

"Your tub?"

"The tub," she corrected quickly.

"Just admit it, dammit. You're pissed!" He shouted and soon he reappeared, this time butt-naked but dry.

Only the sight of his muscular, and not so pale behind due to their adventurous camping trip a few weeks back – that left a nice golden and line free tan on her skin, by the way – made her blush involuntarily.

"Get dressed."

"Am I distracting you?" His tone was full of mischief, the way he always tried to swerve them into another topic, generally when he happened to be in trouble for one or another reason.

Zoe felt his arms looping around her waist when she went looking for her shoes. As much as she wanted to push him away and yell her lungs out at him, she had a weakness for his warmth and the way he smelt right after showering and shaving – it was delicious and most mornings, it made it very difficult to leave home.

"Let go of me," she demanded softly.

"Just tell me why the hell you are mad at me. And don't pretend you're not because I know you and you're about to burst with anger." He kissed her cheek gently, almost like a whisper and that was enough to be the needle pricking the balloon of her fury.

She exploded.

"Fine!" She shoved him away and turned around to look at his chest – well, soon she looked at him in the eye. "You want to know what you did? I'll tell you, Wade."

Reluctantly, Wade let her go. Something about her being angry at him – really angry, not like when they joked – didn't sit well with him. They rarely fought over serious things but always about silly reasons that sooner or later drove them to apologetic kisses and cuddling together. He hated times like this, especially because he had no idea why she was so upset.

He nodded and plopped down into the new bed she had bought just after he had finished up with the makeover of the first floor. He was now working on the stairs of their home.

"You," she started hesitantly but then took a deep breath, "You put my dad at risk."

"What?" he spluttered in shock, brow furrowing and not getting a thing of what she was talking about. "When? I would never-"

"You took him to a strip club," she replied matter-of-factly but looking away, hoping to conceal the pink rising on her cheeks.

Silence between them lasted only a few seconds before he burst into laughter – full, obnoxious belly laugh that other times was amusing but not now.

"Don't laugh!" she admonished, arms akimbo and looking as menacing as her body allowed her, which wasn't much.

"You're jealous?" Wade wondered and she scoffed awkwardly.

"No!"

"You are."

"I am not!" she shot back indignantly. "You took my father to the Fox Trap! The Fox Trap, where women in skimpy outfits – if you can call them that – dance provocatively and there's alcohol and cigarette smoke everywhere. You know his heart is fragile-"

"We were there like less than half an hour. It was a joke. Brick was there, and he's a double-standard prude." Wade's explanation wasn't the best for Zoe, so she only kept glaring at him. "It's the first time your dad is getting married. At seventy. Don't you think he has the right to enjoy it?"

"I'm not saying he doesn't. It's just that, you could've planned some clean fun."

"I'm his best man. And Harley wasn't against the idea once we arrived so I don't get your problem."

Zoe pursed her lips in an angry pout that did nothing to hide her frustration.

"Even Agnes got a good laugh out of it," Wade added as further explanation. But as he spoke, a smirk found a way to his lips.

He knew this wasn't about Harley. Or at least not a hundred percent about him, as she liked to make it look like. But he wasn't about to just openly say it. If she admitted defeat by her own, it would be much more rewarding.

She huffed. "Well, seems like I'm the only one worrying about his well-being then. And I might have to speak up when the reverend asks for anyone to oppose the marriage-"

"Z," Wade drawled, rolling his eyes.

She growled in a very childish manner. "Okay, yes, I am jealous. That's what you wanted to hear? Fine."

He chuckled and stood up. Soon he was holding in his arms a very embarrassed and angry woman who wanted nothing more than to hide under the blankets of their bed.

"You think I'd change you for a trashy girl with a huge fake rack and a thong?"

She glared at him. "Not helping, Wade."

He laughed. "You're much sexier than those women, Z. You are one of a kind, baby. You are smart, funny, sexy… and I love you."

"But you like to watch them… shaking their goodies." She snorted a reluctant laugh but saw the spark of amusement in his eyes.

"I admire their talents." He guffawed once she slapped him across the chest. "It's just a fantasy, Doc. I don't want it, it's just like watching sports."

"Right." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't say crap when you drool all over Bon Jovi." He grinned triumphantly when she gasped. It wasn't unknown to him that she had certain weakness for the eighties' rock star and he dealt with it. "Nothing about Brad Pitt-"

"He's fat now," she whined thoughtfully, making him laugh.

"Anyway, you watch the movies and the concerts and I keep my mouth shut because I know it's not going to happen."

"Because they don't live in the same county that I do," she pointed out, looking into his green eyes and enjoying the way his fingers had absentmindedly been massaging her wrists for the last few minutes.

He sighed and got serious – like he rarely did.

"You see naked men all the time. And they go to you. There are no people around and anything could happen. Do I get jealous about it?"

"Nothing would ever happen!"

"How do I now?"

"You have to trust me- No!" She smiled and shoved him away. "I do trust you but those women are there to seduce men. Patients are not."

"Nothing happened. We went there and left a few minutes after."

She rose on tiptoes and pressed her lips to his in a chaste but loving kiss. "I know I'm being silly and… it's stupid because after all we've gone through, you wouldn't jeopardize our relationship but you should've told me. That's all I'm asking for. Not to hide things from me."

"Okay," Wade admitted, kissing her but this time a little more urgently. "Sorry. Won't happen again but… I hope you do the same when you go with Shelz and AB to Mobile for cocktails."

Zoe blushed and bit her bottom lip. "Deal." She wound her arms around his neck and let him lift her from the floor. When he started to drop those teasing kisses up and down her neck, Zoe knew where things were leading to and she had to stop it because she had to go to work. "Wade."

"I know but promise you'll get here early tonight," he whispered, nuzzling the soft skin behind her right ear. She shivered.

"Promise."

"Hate when our fights last more than an hour," he said and she giggled before kissing the tip of his nose.

"Me too."

The bed had been too big the previous night. Too much space between them just because she wasn't willing to swallow her pride. They were used to sleep spooning or cuddling. By then, it was hard to think about nights – or any other thing – without imagining them together.

…

With Harley's wedding, Bluebell had gotten all worked up. It wasn't every day that one of the most beloved men in town got married. And since Harley was trying to help Agnes as much as he could – refusing to the big wedding but knowing they had to invite the whole town – he had taken some time off, which meant Zoe was working more than usual.

And not only did she worry about the practice and her professional feuds with Brick, but also she was the maid of honor, which forced her to carry around a planner. She was anything but unprepared.

As she finished writing her notes for her latest patient, she retrieved her phone and called the most familiar number in her contact list.

"Hello, sweet-cheeks."

She huffed. "I hate those nicknames, Wade."

Of course, he only laughed. "I know, but I love your cheeks. All of them."

"Wade!" She shrieked, thinking about him speaking aloud in the middle of the Rammer Jammer, where everyone must've been having a good laugh at her expenses.

As if he could read her mind – which he didn't, but he was pretty good at guessing, because he knew her too well – he added, "Easy. I'm in the pantry doing inventory."

"Good."

"Good," he repeated with a voice full of amusement. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your call, sugar-lips."

She decided to ignore his teasing and just did some of her own. "Couldn't I call just to say hello, I miss you?"

"You could but you don't do it, so spill the beans."

She chuckled. "My mom is arriving today and since I'm over my head with work, I was wondering if you could go to the airport to pick her up." She lowered her voice and playfully purred, "Please. I'll be very thankful. You know what I mean."

"Will you?" Wade was clearly aware of where things were going and he seemed interested about the idea. Not like he wasn't usually interested in the promises of a heated night but he was always up for some rewards.

She chuckled but didn't say a thing.

"You could wear your white coat and… nothing else," he proposed seductively.

"Maybe."

"Okay, sure. I'll gladly pick up your mom," he acquiesced.

"Thank you."

"And just so you know," he added right before she was ready to hang up. "You don't need to offer sex in exchange for favors, Z. Not now anyway."

"I know," she replied. "But it's fun."

Chuckling, Wade promised to see her later that day for dinner with Lavon and her mom. Luckily for everyone, it was Lavon the one who was in charge of cooking – according to him, it was the least he could do after interrupting so many romantic dates due to his own romantic troubles with Lemon and the recent return of George Tucker.

It wouldn't have been Bluebell without the love triangles and the gossip – and everything was better when it involved the mayor. Wade knew by experience since he and Zoe were always part of the news.

…

"Welcome to Alabama, ma'am," Wade greeted Candice who just pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I need to tell you to call me Candice, Wade? We've known each other for years and you're living with my daughter – actually, I think you like me better than her," she mused and Wade smiled at her, taking the huge suitcase and her carry-on bag.

"I doubt that but I will always be nice to a beautiful woman."

The phrase was effective to make her giggle like a young version of herself. He liked having a good relationship with Zoe's parents – even if he still didn't know Ethan who was a sore spot in Zoe's life.

"A very charming man, Wade."

"Thank you." He motioned for her to follow him to his car, probably not what such an elegant woman would like but reliable so far and it took him from point A to point B whenever it was needed. "So are you excited about the wedding?"

"I enjoy a good party, as you might also do."

"Free food, free booze. Is there something better?"

She laughed whole-heartedly. "Exactly. I wouldn't use the same colorful words but I do believe that's the point."

Since he and Zoe had decided to continue their relationship, Candice had been one of his biggest fans. Apparently, in the beginning was about her daughter needing fun with some hot guy but when she realized it was more than just fun, she hesitated. That was until she had visited them and saw how much he cared about Zoe.

No matter what people thought, Candice had learned her lesson. She only wanted her daughter to be happy and not play the part she was supposed to play according to society – if Zoe wanted to date a _cowboy_ or a redneck and said man made her happy, Candice was okay with it. She knew it was hard to love and be loved.

"And you know that before the wedding, anything can happen," she commented, looking through the passenger window.

Wade almost swerved off the road when his eyes widened looking at the mother of his girlfriend.

"Pardon?" he spluttered awkwardly.

Candice chuckled. "Oh, honey. We're ancient and forbidden escapades are the spice of life."

Dammit. He knew this meant trouble. Even more, he knew Candice had always flirted with Harley because according to her, he was the best lover she had ever had – a loving, caring, respectful man. Harley was a true gentleman and Candice hadn't forgotten about it.

"I'm sure Harley will forget his perfect manners for a moment," Candice provided mischievously. "After all, he did most nights we were on that cruise."

Ew. Wade wanted to cover his ears and pretend he had never heard that but his face of disgust was ignored since Candice was too focused on her phone.

He would've been texting Zoe to warn her about what was about to happen but he was driving and he was sure Zoe wanted him and his mom in one piece when they got back to Bluebell.

…

"No, no, no," Zoe chanted, shaking her head. "You've got to be kidding me," she hissed as Wade shook his head, eyes still wide after retelling the story of what her mother had told.

"I wish I were."

"She's worse than you."

"Yeah – wait, what?" He scowled at her.

"A flirt. An incorrigible flirt," she added as she plopped down next to Wade in their bed.

They were getting ready for dinner and she still needed to put the last touches to her look. Meanwhile, Wade had just showered and he wasn't in any hurry to get ready because he never took more than ten minutes to be ready - Zoe thought it was unfair that even so, he looked gorgeous.

"What are we going to do?" Zoe asked, pouting and seeking for his help. "I don't want her to ruin Harley's wedding. I mean, I know most people want to see their parents together but this is not the case. They had a fling, they weren't in love."

Wade pulled her in a hug and dropped a kiss on the crown of her head.

Zoe might have not loved Agnes but they got along because both of them loved Harley, and they both wanted the best for him.

"You've got to help me."

"Play interference?"

"As much as I hate it, we need to make sure my mom is not alone with Harley. Dad is too naïve sometimes and my mom… not."

Wade snorted a laugh which he had to pretend it was just him coughing when Zoe glared at him.

Everyone knew the wild stories about Zoe's mom. Shelley worshipped the woman since the time she found out about the Calvin Klein models and some well-known actors that fell under Candice's spell.

"I'll do my best."

"It'll be hard work," she warned him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled at her, glad that she would return the smile. "And it'll be fun. You know, crazy fun."

"Wade." Zoe snorted a laugh and soon she found herself kissing him, showing how grateful she was to have him and make her life seem better and not like the drama other people saw.

"Come on, let's get ready before we don't make it out of here at all."

She pouted jokingly but enjoyed the show he made as he dressed up. It was surely something worth watching, even if she would have rather seeing him dressing down and stay in, just ignoring the bomb about to explode.

…

The dinner had gone well. Of course, her mother wasn't about to comment on her plans of seducing Harley for one last encounter before he was a married man. She did say something about the thrill of breaking the rules and going for the forbidden, which Lavon seemed to understand.

Since George's return, Lemon had been torn. And as much as Zoe wanted to hate her for hurting Lavon and giving false hopes to George, she got why she could've been confused – she had one passionate relationship and the man who had been her first love.

The only problem was that things were going to blow up in their faces sooner or later.

After dinner, Zoe and Wade helped to clean up and Candice retreated to the room Lavon had so graciously offered to her so she could feel more comfortable and not interrupt – or witness – awkward situations in Zoe and Wade's home.

"Why are you saving those leftovers?" Wade wondered when he caught her with a few tupperwares. "Are you hoarding food just for you?" He asked placing some bigger containers in the fridge.

"Sure," she replied, smiling sheepishly. "I just have to make sure you and Lavon will leave something for me."

He frowned. "You wound me, Z. I'll always save food for you." He leaned down and pecked her lips.

She smiled against her lips. "Let's go home?"

"Yeah. I'm tired."

…

Next day, Wade had to accompany Harley during lunch time to try on their tuxedos for the wedding.

Since Zoe hated to eat alone – unless she was eating her feelings or anger – she had decided to find a partner who was usually available on Thursdays – when she claimed she had to do some house calls.

"Hello?" She knocked on the door a few times, tupperwares in hand, ready to be put inside the microwave.

The front door of the small house was opened and a warm but nervous smile greeted her. "Come in, come in," the man said.

"How are you, Earl?"

"Eh, you know. As good as I can be," he muttered.

Since her return to Bluebell, Zoe had decided to keep an eye on Earl. The man always refused to go for a check-up so she went to him to make sure he was fine. Of course Wade also took care of his dad but they always bickered and Earl – just like his son – had a soft spot for the pretty doctor.

She was some sort of buffer between them, making sure they knew about the other.

"I'll heat this up. You can set the table," she said and soon they found themselves making small talk about the weather and the things he was trying to fix around the house.

These weekly lunches were something Wade knew about. He never asked her to join them but he was okay with it – his dad needed to talk to people who weren't yelling at him for one thing or another.

"I ran out of bourbon," Earl confessed as he drank from a glass of orange juice.

"So you haven't been drinking?" Zoe asked hopefully.

"Not exactly. I had a few beers but I've drunk less than usual."

Zoe smiled softly. "That's something. I just hope you try harder. You have to know you are still very active. You taught Wade a lot of skills, I'm sure you could find a job if you stop drinking."

He scoffed but nodded.

It was unlikely that he listened to her advice but she never stopped trying. Zoe knew that seeing his father like this hurt Wade, and she would do anything to spare him the pain. Besides, she liked Earl – the old Earl, when he was happy and sober was a very strong and lively man and she would always remember him like that.

"My father is getting married, you know?"

"Yes, yes. You've mentioned it before. Town's going crazy over it, ain't it? People around here love wedding cakes."

Zoe laughed. "That they do." She paused and stared at him while he eagerly wolfed down his food. "Are you coming?"

"No one wants a drunk making a fool of himself."

"My dad would be happy to have you. Wade and I would too."

He smiled longingly. "He doesn't like to see me making a show. People laugh at me and I don't want to embarrass Wade."

"You could go and not drink any alcohol."

"It's hard."

Zoe sighed. "I wanted you to meet my mom. You'd laugh a lot with her. She's nothing like the women from around here."

"City dweller?"

"Worse than me."

"Eh, you're not that bad."

Zoe laughed with Earl.

It was always a lot of fun to be around him, not when he was drunk of course. Earl knew he was another person when he was inebriated, when he played the town drunk and people had a good laugh thanks to his antics. He didn't like it but he was so far gone, it was hard to go back to his old life.

"Just think about it."

Earl smiled. "For you, I might. After all you'll give me grandchildren and I should listen to the new addition to the family."

Blushing, Zoe ducked her head. Earl always made comments like that, just like Harley as if they had some secret plan to make her and Wade pop out kids out of the sudden.

"Okay. I need to go now but I'll come by next week. Wade will be here tomorrow."

"Sure." Earl stood up like a gentleman when she motioned to leave the table. "Have a nice day, Zoe."

"You too," Zoe replied, dropping a kiss on Earl's cheek just to see the adorable pink tinting his cheeks. She also noticed the obvious smell of cologne and soap. "I like your new cologne."

Wade claimed that if it weren't for her, the man wouldn't shower. But his nature of gentleman and Casanova forced him to be his best when she happened to be around.

"Thank you."

"Promise you'll think about the invitation?"

"Okay," he granted and accompanied her to the door.

Once outside and inside the car, she picked up her phone and saw the message left by Wade just a few minutes earlier.

_How is he?_

Zoe smiled at the brief but clearly thoughtful message. Wade tried to be cool about it but he loved his father and cared about him no matter what.

_Fine. He showered and ate. Told him you'll come by tomorrow. He seemed happy about it._

A few seconds later, Wade replied.

_I love you._

Zoe grinned to herself and thought about how lucky she was one more time.

_I love you too. See you at home._


	2. It's just a Magazine

**I'm back with the second chapter. Here we'll see more about the true plot of this sequel.  
**

**You can't possibly know how happy I am that you have enjoyed the first chapter and also that most of you are joining me in this. Thank you for your kind words and for reading. And I would love some help with ideas for Wade's cute nicknames (you'll see after you read this chapter).  
**

* * *

**_A Yes or No Game_**

**_Chapter 2: It's just a Magazine_**

"Come on," Wade complained but he was laughing as he did. "We need to go to work."

On top of him, still in bed, Zoe refused to let go of him and accept the fact they had to get up and fall into their respective routines. She had her face buried in his chest, her hair tickling his skin. He was trapped in one fierce hug that he did like but couldn't afford to have at this hour.

"Lies. You are going to stay home until lunch time," she whined like a little, stubborn girl.

He chuckled as he pushed her hair back to look at her dark brown eyes. She was beautiful at any time of the day but there was something magical about waking up to her, to be reminded that he hadn't been dreaming about her. Zoe was with him.

"I have to pick up some stuff at the hardware store so I can finish up the stairs and then I'll start working on the second floor's walls."

Even if it seemed impossible, he did have plans for their house. She always showed him her ideas with those magazines she loved to read and he suggested some other things – of course her taste was far more sophisticated but there were little touches that surprised her.

She pecked his chest. "Couldn't we pretend the world doesn't exist today?"

Cocking one eyebrow, he looked at her amusedly. "You just don't want to go with Agnes to try on those dresses, do you?"

She groaned, confirming his suspicions. "Can you blame me?"

"I don't get it. You love shopping."

"Yeah, but I'm not about to see what disastrous bridesmaids dress Agnes picked. I like her but I don't trust her fashion sense," Zoe said as she sat up in bed, finally getting ready to start her day.

Wade sighed, looking at her as if he were asking all those questions going through his head. "I somehow doubt that's all there is."

Zoe looked guiltily at him, biting her lip before saying, "My mom is going with us. This trip is doomed."

Wade cringed. He couldn't imagine how awkward things were going to be for Zoe and Agnes, considering they were going to be in the same room with one of Harley's ex-lovers – not that the list was very long according to what Harley had told him.

The only reason Harley had invited Candice to the wedding was because over the years he had tried to be cordial with the mother of his only child. With time, a friendship of some sorts blossomed. Zoe had nothing to say against it until now, when her mother wanted to seduce her father right before his wedding.

"Just be yourself, make them laugh," Wade provided and soon a pillow hit him across the face.

"You think I'm a clown?"

"The cutest one," he quipped.

"You're lucky you are a great pillow," she retorted before hurrying herself into the bathroom.

"I resent that." Wade jumped out of bed and chased her, provoking her shrieking and giggles once he caught her in his arms. "Since I need to redeem myself this fine morning, I'll help you clean yourself up."

"Oh, that's so chivalrous of you," she purred in a seductive voice as Wade nuzzled her neck while leading her closer to the bathtub.

He just hummed in reply and his arms wound tight around her waist. He was already in just boxers – because he refused to wear _more_ clothes to bed but never _less_ – and she was in her favorite pair of cotton shorts and a tank top, which wasn't much, but she wasn't expecting him to get in the tub with clothes and much less for him to carry her into it with him. She shrieked when the cold water fell upon them as he laughed.

Luckily for her, it was a hot day.

"Wade!" she protested.

He laughed louder. His hands reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. "No worries, Doc. I'll stay home and clean this up."

"Yes, but-"

"Real fun is always dirty but this one will leave us squeaky clean."

She snorted a laugh. "Cheesy."

"You love it," he pecked her lips and reached for her bottle of fancy shampoo – that after a few incidents had gotten a restraining order against Wade.

…

Going to Mobile, actually drive there in the car she had purchased as soon as she could after her arrival to Bluebell, was an awkward experience. Of course it had nothing to do with her driving skills because Wade had taken the time to teach her – but soon he ran out of patience and finally Lavon took on the place as teacher.

It was just that Agnes was too sweet and naïve and her mother was not – and by that she doesn't mean she was a horrible mother but she didn't have that nurturing quality in her. The poor woman tried to listen to every single idea Candice spoke of, about celebrity weddings and parties, the latest trends in New York and many other details that Zoe could remember perfectly well but didn't miss all that much.

"My dress is very simple," Agnes said softly, with a shy smile that was honest to the point it made Zoe feel sorry for her. Her mother was a shark and Agnes couldn't even fathom the idea of a woman being like that. "I like it. We don't want to overdo it. It's just a celebration to share it with our friends and family."

Zoe was glad Harley had found someone like Agnes. She was simple and down-to-earth, caring and she certainly loved him enough to start a new line of sugar-free, low-fat cupcakes she had created for him and now were a big hit among the Belles and tourists that visited town.

"That's… nice," Candice commented, obviously not thinking that. She had been divorced for years now and hadn't remarried because she liked her life as a single woman. Seeing someone else so happy to be tied down was something she couldn't understand.

"Yes," Agnes replied enthusiastically. "And I worked on Harley's favorite flavors for our wedding cake."

"Strawberries?" Zoe asked as she parked outside the store.

"Of course," Agnes answered, smiling brightly.

"He is like a child when he eats strawberries," Zoe provided and saw how her mother got out of the car, frowning. "What's with you?" she hissed as they walked to the store where colorful dresses decorated the windows.

"I can't understand how a man could prefer someone so… simple."

Zoe shrugged and smiled. Maybe the same could be said about her and her choice to stay in Bluebell, with Wade. The people were not simple but they enjoyed the little things about life. Like Wade who was happy sitting outside at night, strumming his guitar and drinking a cold beer. And she had learned – she sat right there next to him with a glass of red wine and stargazed while listening to him.

"It's what he needs and what makes him feel complete."

"But we… in that cruise."

"He was younger and he wanted to experience something different." Zoe sighed. "I don't know, mom. But I hope you respect his decision."

Candice eyes widened but she tried to conceal it by walking a little faster and following Agnes but Zoe stopped, forcing her to turn around and face her daughter. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mom, Wade might look like he's not paying attention but the funny thing about him is that he can be remember pretty much everything."

Candice rolled her eyes. "I didn't know your father was in love. I just thought it was him taking his last shot to have a wife – someone who took care of him in his old age."

"That's awful!" Zoe scolded but thanked God Agnes was already in the store and couldn't hear them.

"It's what my friends are doing but it's not what I want. I don't want some young yet attractive man who pretends to like me just enough to wait for me to die and inherit my money."

Zoe snorted a laugh. "I don't think they could keep up with you. They would probably lose it or die before you."

Candice chuckled. "Thank you, honey."

"No, really. You're too much. Even Wade thinks so and that's _really_ shocking. Plus, Shelley worships you and the stories about the Calvin Klein models." Zoe approached her and grinned. "Okay, any kind of model, which makes me wonder, why didn't you ever try to hook me up with those hotties?"

A good-natured laugh made it through Candice's lips. "Sweetie, you're my only child. I wanted more for you than an air-headed boy who couldn't even understand English that well."

"Mom," Zoe whined and made a face filled with disgust.

"Oh, yes. You wouldn't even begin to understand how I explained some of them what I liked."

"Stop, Mom. Please."

At that moment Agnes called for them. "Are you coming? I could use your opinion." She was visibly nervous and self-conscious. "And I want you to try on your dress, Zoe. I really hope you like it."

"I'm sure you look lovely, Agnes," Candice replied in a friendly tone and Zoe knew she had nothing to worry about the wedding being ruined. Painfully she had to worry about everything else though – her mother was still in town and anything could happen.

…

Due to her complexion, her hair and skin, purple suited her perfectly well. The full-body mirror agreed with this as she looked at herself in the knee-length dress. It was a little too floral for her taste but not so much to make her feel like she was borrowing one of Crickett's dresses – it was a day wedding after all and Zoe had to admit this wasn't nearly as bad as she had thought.

"You look so beautiful," Agnes praised.

Zoe smiled politely at her as she tucked her hair behind her ears and eyes her shoes, trying to remember if she had a pair of shoes that could go with her outfit. Maybe wedges?

"You do, sweetie," Candice added. "You could do something with your hair like a chignon and you'd look perfect." She said as she perused through a rack with dresses. She had already picked a dress for her in New York, so she wasn't in any hurry to pick something here. "And you could tell Wade to wear a shirt or tie in the same shade."

"He has to," Zoe babbled. "He's the best man."

"Has he?" Candice wondered.

"He went to the tailor a few days ago with Dad." She stepped down the platform where she was standing to appreciate the dress – and be appreciated. "I'm sure I have nothing to worry about color coordination since it's not him doing the job."

Soon her mom snatched a gown from the rack. A white one and Zoe almost tripped when Candice placed it in front of her, as if she could imagine her with it on.

"You know for your wedding you should wear something very natural."

Zoe's eyes bugged out. She didn't know why they were suddenly in this topic. She was no mentioning anything about her getting married and now her mother was shoving a dress at her?

"Oh, yes," Agnes complemented. "I've always thought of a spring wedding for them. Something very natural, with flowers everywhere." Zoe wanted to snort at that – Wade wasn't too fond of flowers but… it didn't sound all that bad. "I know for fact Wade loves citrusy flavors and mixed with your sweet tooth, that would be perfect."

Zoe felt a little dizzy. When had this turned about her? They had never even mentioned marriage with Wade. They were happy where they were – they were happy living together, making a home Wade was fixing with his own hands and just enjoying the drama free year they had had.

"We haven't talked anything about it," Zoe hurried herself to say and tried to rush into the dressing room. But she stopped dead on her tracks when both her mother and Agnes made a noise that mixed fear and disapproval. "What?" She turned to them and saw them trying to hide their previous reaction by shaking their heads. "What," she stressed.

"Well, you've been together for a long time if we consider all the time you've dated."

"And you're living together," Candice added to Agnes' words.

"Exactly. For him, it must be very comfortable to live with you without any kind of commitment more than sharing a drawer and the bathroom."

"And why the heck would he buy the cow when he can get the milk for free."

"Right!" Agnes agreed eagerly.

Frowning, Zoe thought it was quite insulting to be the cow they were talking about. And those thoughts had never crossed her mind – she was okay with just being with Wade. Obviously she had once or twice dreamed about a wedding when she was a little girl but not since she had focused on her career – one summer she did, when she was happy trapped in Wade's arms as he kissed the air out of her lungs – but she was an adult now. She didn't need a contract to complete her life, right?

Plus, she didn't believe Wade would like the idea of being tied down. Even if in some sense, he was already pretty much hers and she was his.

"You should bring it up," Agnes advised.

"Subtlety."

"Yes. Men are easily scared."

Zoe scowled. Why did they have to team up now? Why the hell had she helped them befriend? Now the two older women were whispering and talking like old friends, sharing their views about the relationship she had with Wade and agreeing for the most part.

"I'm still here, you know?"

They blinked at her and soon laughed, motioning for her to go change. They were going to share a lunch and shopping trip in the city before returning to Bluebell.

It was going to be a long day. Especially now that she paid attention to every couple walking in their vicinity, wondering if she was a fool for being comfortable with just having Wade near her. Should she ask for commitment, for a promise that they would be – or at least try to be – together forever?

She was scared to end up like her parents – all of them. Divorced or alone until their seventies didn't sound like a plan. She certainly wasn't about taking a cruise before her wedding to end up pregnant with another man's baby. God, she couldn't even fathom the idea of cheating on Wade.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Zoe looked at her salad and then groaned. "I'm fine." But her head was swimming so she wasn't all that great.

"Don't do that." Candice motioned to her forehead. "You'll wrinkle." Zoe's scowl deepened. "Zoe," her mother admonished.

She was still a child apparently. Sighing, she rolled her eyes.

…

The biggest competition for Zoe wasn't another woman when it came to Wade's attention. It was an X-box.

But when she finally made it into their room-slash-living-room-slash-dining-room-slash-eve rything-else-for-the-moment, Zoe threw herself at Wade, who lounged on the couch with a controller on his hands – which she removed from his grip before literally laying on top of him.

He laughed. "Long day?"

She huffed and grumbled, wrapping her arms tighter around him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She lifted her head only to glare at him. "They became friends! Like buddies who had known each other forever. It's… awful because I'm their favorite topic of conversation and I was right there. They ignored me!" Wade chuckled. "It's not funny."

"And what? They agreed to share Harley? Or maybe have a wicked threesome with old ladies and one-"

"Shut up!" Zoe shrieked and smacked his arm, the only place that was closer to her hand. "That's disgusting."

Grinning like the devil, Wade pecked the tip of her nose. "Whatever, now we're sure this thing isn't about to blow up on our faces and that your mom forgot the idea of… having a wild night with Harley."

"That's the only good thing."

"Yeah," he drawled and then looked away. He was hiding something and she could smell it. He sucked at hiding things from her because of all those telltales he had. She probably couldn't keep secrets either but she was glad it was a two-way problem.

"Spill."

"Z, I just don't want to put any kind of pressure on you."

"Tell me or I will withhold sex for the rest of the month."

"That's three weeks!" He sounded scandalized with the mere thought but she held her ground. "You can't be that long without it, either. You crave me."

"Oh," she grinned wickedly. "But you know for women sex is part of the emotional side of a relationship and we can make up for that with long, _long_ conversations about our feelings."

"Fine, but remember you asked for it." He helped her to sit on her haunches while he folded one leg on the couch and planted the other foot firmly on the ground. He was taking too long and she knew that wasn't good. "I heard from a very reliable source that AB's hubby was last night in Mobile with another woman."

"What?" Zoe hissed and felt her body cold at processing those words. Soon she shook her head and denied the possibility. "Who is this reliable source, Wade? And please, don't tell me it's Meatball because he was probably drunk out of his mind and saw someone else."

"Baby," he drawled.

"No! Jake and AB are… they are my last chance," she muttered sullenly.

Earlier that day, when her mother and Agnes discussed marriage and weddings, she had tried to come up with couples that could make things work, that had more than the broken promise of love. She could only think of AnnaBeth and now it was crumbling down.

If AB had failed, what chance did she have to make it work with Wade?

"Your last chance?"

"It doesn't matter," she dismissed. "But it can't be because AB told me she was going to spend the night with Jake, at home in one of their date nights because he had been… traveling a lot lately. Dammit! They are separated, aren't they?"

Wade heaved a sigh. "Probably."

"Because she's tired all the time and looking for excuses to go out with Lemon, Crickett, Shelz or me. And she's more involved than ever in the Memory Matrons." Zoe plopped back against the arm of the couch and looked at him with those wide, hurt eyes that made him want to kiss her and take away the problems that troubled her.

"Z, baby," Wade cooed and pulled her to him, her back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her in a tight hug. "You couldn't have known unless she told you."

"But she's my friend. I should've noticed something was wrong."

"It's difficult around here for a woman to be left by her husband."

"It always is."

"I wouldn't do that to you. You know, right?"

"I'd neuter you in your sleep if you did cheat on me."

He buried his nose in the spot her shoulder met her neck and breathed in her perfume, the soap she used and her own scent. Her skin was soft under his touch. "I wouldn't blame you."

She snorted a sad laugh.

"Why does it have to be so much drama around? Why cannot everyone else be happy like us?"

"You are?" He asked and it amused her that he needed to ask something so stupid.

Of course she was happy with him. The happiest she had been in a very long time and she wondered every day if that was going to end, if she was going to wake up from that dream and end up alone and miserable. But then he kissed her or laughed, they looked at each other and the magic was right there.

She turned around and kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth. "I love you." He grinned like a fool and she adored that even a tough man like him could melt at the sound of those words for him. "I'm going to take a bath, okay?" she murmured, slipping from his grasp. "Do you have a shift tonight?"

"Yeah, until closing time," he replied. "All this week actually."

"That sucks. I could've used some cuddling."

He laughed, turning off his game and the TV. "I'll cuddle with you when I get home."

She smiled as she looked for her pajamas and everything she needed for before her bath. She wanted to relax for a while and forget the world around them was sometimes a big mess.

"Oh, but you might want to be properly dressed in…" he checked his watch and pulled a face that said more was coming her way. "About two hours."

She made a noise of exasperation. "What now?"

"Lemon has a date with George tonight, so Lavon could show up here to eat his feelings with you."

"Wade," she whined in a tiny voice.

He smiled before sprinting to her, and embraced her. He kissed the top of her head. "I'll swing by and tell him to go to the Rammer Jammer for some free drinks, 'kay? I'll do my best to deal with the big guy and his sorrow. You'll have your girlfriend talk tomorrow morning."

She scoffed. "He hates it when we call him my girlfriend. And you'd do it too if I called him your boyfriend."

"Woman," he warned her, pulling back and looking as serious as he could. "We have a bro-mance not a romantic relationship."

She laughed and rose on tiptoes for a short but passionate smooch. "Thank you."

"Anything for my girl."

"Be back as soon as you can."

"I will. And I'll try to talk to Lavon and also… you know, if AB wants to, I can kick Jake's ass for the both of you. You just have to ask."

Zoe laughed. "I'll think about it."

"Good. Bye, Sweet Pea."

She rolled her eyes at his constant need to look for silly pet names and how cute he was while doing so.

"Goodbye, Cowboy."

One of his eyebrows quirked in a funny way and he shook his head. "I think I'm the stallion and you're the cowgirl because, you know, when we do that thing-"

She covered his mouth with her hand and widened her eyes, hoping that was enough to stop him from finishing that idea.

He laughed and removed her hand. "Love you."

"I know," she replied smugly.

He chuckled and pecked her cheek before grabbing his cell from the coffee table and making his way out of the house.

There was nothing better than to have a hideout with him, to avoid the world when it was a mess.

She was entering the bathroom when she tiptoed to the living room and rummaged for something in the shopping bags she had carried. That wedding magazine she borrowed from Agnes was just for the article about bridesmaids not because she was daydreaming about her own. She swears.

* * *

**BTW, LoneStar, you may have a point. ;)**


	3. Their Blessings

**I want to apologize by the long wait because I had this in mind but I couldn't write it. But now here it is.  
**

**Thank you for the reviews. You're amazing and I'm happy you're still following this story.**

* * *

**_A Yes or No Game_**

**_Chapter 3: Their Blessings  
_**

The responsibilities of a best man weren't many to begin with, but Wade was taking his role very seriously. He did not only was the best man for his girlfriend's father, but he felt like he needed to prove everyone he was worthy of a girl like Zoe – he wasn't that wild teenager or the womanizer everyone had known because that was a man who was confused and hurt. Now he was lucky enough to be with a woman who loved him like no other could – and he adored her.

That afternoon he had to drive to Mobile to pick up something for Harley.

Inside the small store, he felt out of place – and the saleswomen thought so as well by the way they were looking at him.

A young girl, barely old enough to be out of high school was the only one who approached him first.

"May I help you sir?"

He smiled at her because her face was flushed. She was shy and her face was covered by freckles. It seemed funny that now he couldn't look at other women and think about them as preys he used to hunt. He only had eyes for Zoe and it frightened him to some extent.

"Yes, I come for some wedding bands. They must be under Harley Wilkes' name."

"Oh." The girl furrowed her brow and signaled for him to wait a second. She disappeared through a door but came back very soon, carrying a small velvet box. "Here they are." She opened the box, showing him two simple wedding bands that read the couple's names on the inside alongside the wedding date. "Congratulations, sir."

Wade's eyes widened. "What? No." He almost choked with his own breath so he coughed before adding, "I'm the best man. I'm not getting married." He let out a silly, nervous snicker that revolted him. It was stupid of him to react like that.

"My apologies. I'm sure you'll find a very lucky lady soon."

His face went from that ludicrous smile that meant nothing, to a frown that showed his confusion and then came the sudden realization. He had a lady who he loved very much but so far he didn't know if she was the lucky one – was she lucky to have him?

Sure as hell, he was the luckiest bastard in the world because she had settled with him and they had a home together but he had never thought about making things official and slipping a ring around her dainty finger. Not that he was being a caveman about this – though, it was a little like that every single day – but the fact that every man could see a proof that she belonged to him also sweetened the deal.

But was he ready?

"Not so lucky lady I have," he mumbled sulkily.

The girl behind the counter gave him a look. "Beg your pardon?"

Really, this stalling he was making, trying to make as if things were pretty okay without a serious commitment must have been really crappy for Zoe. She was a classy girl with her expensive shoes and her stylish clothes, her refined taste in pretty much everything but men – as her friend Gigi said.

What if he lost her over stupid stuff like not getting her a ring? Because, come on, he was as committed as he would be. Honestly, he couldn't imagine himself with anyone else – not in the way he imagined himself and a future with Zoe.

He loved her. He had since he was a teenager. Since he saw her in those shortalls the first summer she visited Bluebell.

"I'd like to see a ring," he croaked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

The girl's eyes widened again. "You want an engagement ring?" she asked, arching an eyebrow as if she couldn't believe it. And well, he couldn't believe this either but he wasn't known for making plans. He was impulsive and his impulses told him that he needed to do this now.

Words and speeches would be made later but if he had the ring in his pocket he wouldn't back down. But damn, he would have to be pretty sneaky because Zoe read him like an open book.

"Yes."

"Do you have any style in mind?"

He scratched the back of his neck looking at the hundreds of rings in display and he groaned. "No, but it has to be perfect. Just like her."

For real, the girl swooned at those words and many of the other women in the store sighed dreamily as well.

Before he knew it, about four women were helping him to pick an engagement ring for his girlfriend, asking all sorts of questions to narrow down his options.

Due to her job, a woman said, it had to be simple so it wouldn't get caught on her patients' clothes or disposable gloves. It also had to be a thin band that could go with all her accessories, since she liked fashion so much.

When asked about the _rock_, all the women had different opinions but about this one he won.

"A solitary. Just one because she's the only one."

Who knew a guy buying an engagement ring for another woman could make him look so attractive for them? Surely Wade didn't know, because if he had, he would've tried this trick a couple of years before, when he was still the wild single guy who liked to party.

But even with all those women flirting and helping, his mind was elsewhere.

He walked happily out of the store with that white gold ring with a small diamond – nothing really extraordinary considering he had spent a good portion of his savings on it.

"Sir!" The young girl screamed as he was walking to his car. "Sir!"

He turned around, frowning at the girl who ran to him as fast as she could in those heels she didn't seem some fond of. "You forgot the other rings," she panted as she finally reached him.

Shit, he thought but said, "thanks," instead as he offered her a nervous smile.

Maybe he should have paid more attention to his role as best man if he wanted to live long enough to propose to his girlfriend and not be killed by Agnes or Harley during the wedding.

…

"Hello, Wade," Rose greeted him as he toweled some glasses behind the bar.

He smiled at her. "Hey."

It was funny that Rose had the ability to make him feel old and young at the same time. That said because he still remembered those times when he _helped_ Zoe to babysit her – in other words, he watched cartoons and ate gummy bears with Rose until it was bedtime so later he could make out with Zoe until Rose's parents returned. Those were the days.

But it was the history they shared that forced him to feel like an older brother, a little overprotective towards her.

And these days she was infatuated by Frederick Dean, though the boy was a bit of a dweeb. Still, good girls always went for those who didn't deserve them – he knew by experience but he also knew that was what pushed him to be better.

"What can I get you?" He leaned over the bar as Rose sighed.

"Oh, I don't know." She paused, pouting while looking down. "A chocolate milkshake, a big portion of fries, a burger, also I could get pecan pie-"

"Whoa, whoa," he interrupted, lifting his hands and motioning for her to stop reciting the largest order he had heard about since Meatball and Cody had made a dare about who would pass out first after eating too much. "What feelings are you eating, girl?"

She gave him a sad face that stabbed him in the heart. "Frederick Dean is dating Magnolia. I saw them kissing today."

He smacked the towel he had draped over his shoulder against the counter. "I'm going to kick his scrawny ass."

Rose giggled sadly. "I doubt it's fair, though I thank you for the offer."

He gave her a sympathetic look. "He doesn't deserve you if he can't see how good you are, Rose."

"Thanks."

"And I'm sorry I suck at this girl talk kind of thing but you know me." He shrugged his shoulders and shouted Rose's order to the kitchen before turning back to her. "I can get you the food and it'll make you feel better for all five seconds."

"I'm not a pig, I won't inhale it."

They shared a laugh. She was a clever girl, funny and sweet so he knew sooner or later a boy would be lucky enough to realize. Wade also knew that saying that to her wouldn't help right then because she wouldn't believe it – she was hurt and he had been a teenager before. Sometimes wounds needed to heal on their own.

"I bet Zoe will be happy to hear you out later this evening. We can share a bag of gummy bears too if you want."

She snorted a laugh. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Making me feel old, Hattenbarger?" he quipped, cocking a menacing eyebrow at her that only made her laugh harder.

"You are old, Wade."

"Yeah," he breathed out, heaving a long sigh. "Old enough to figure out what I want out of my life but still, here I am."

"Come on," Rose whined. "I'm the one supposed to be bummed out, not you. You are still pretty young."

He chuckled. "I'm fine. It's just… I think I need your help about something."

"Okay," she replied, nodding and sitting straighter on the stool. She was always happy to help and it reminded him a lot of Zoe when she was younger but he didn't wish for her to find a guy like him and much less to live through all the drama he and Zoe had to endure.

Fishing for the little black box in his pocket, Wade soon placed it in front of Rose.

Her eyes bugged out and she opened and closed her mouth like a fish. Like he said, she was a smart girl.

"You bought this for Zoe?" Rose murmured with an excited edge to her tone. A smile grew on her face as she eyed the ring. "It's beautiful."

"Really? Do you think she'll like it?" It was clear that he was anxious but he couldn't help it. This was something very important and Rose was his only option for help – well, also AB and Lavon but they were suffering so much heartache lately that he didn't want to rub his happiness on their faces.

"Are you kidding?" Rose grinned. "She'll love it."

"You think she'll say yes?"

"She's living with you, Wade. She picked you over many other things, including New York. If that's not love, I don't know what it is then."

"Good. Then you'll need to help me plan this thing."

"The proposal?" She clapped her hands a little and squealed quietly. "Yay! I'm sure AB and Lavon will be ecstatic about the news."

"Rose," Wade pled.

"We'll keep it a secret. Promise."

"You better. I trust you."

"We won't tell Shelley. She's the only one who could spill."

"Spill what?" Shelley said as she made it out of the kitchen with Rose's order but Wade and Rose just shook their heads. The woman narrowed her eyes at the both of them. "You're hiding something from me. I don't like it."

Rose heaved a sigh and decided to take one for the team. "I was speaking to Wade about getting a part-time job as a waitress after school and I said that you're the only one who could spill the secrets about how to be a great waitress."

"Oh." Shelley beamed at her. "Why, sure. I'm great at my job."

Wade scoffed but pretended to cough when Shelley shot daggers at him.

"Yeah, but Mr. Maynard is not looking for anyone just yet, so I'll have to wait."

"Better luck next time," Shelley told her as she walked away.

"Hey, Shelz," Wade called. "That's Rose's order."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty much."

Wade and Rose laughed after Shelly placed the food in front of them.

…

It was late and he was tired. The last thing he wanted to do was complain because he did like his job to some extent – the only problem he had was having a boss who defined schedules and a salary for him but otherwise he was pretty happy working as a bartender, mixing new flavorful drinks and creating new dishes.

Zoe appreciated all the things he knew how to do and she didn't – like cooking and fixing stuff around the house. She complemented him by knowing all the things he didn't – she was book-smart, something he wasn't.

So all in all, their combination was pretty perfect. They covered all aspects of life together.

"Honey, I'm home!" he bellowed as soon as he made it inside their home.

She wasn't in the main area of the carriage house, so she must have been in the bathroom, soaking in the tub after an exhausting day.

He was making his way to the adjoining bathroom when she emerged from it donning one of those sexy babydolls she loved to wear when she wanted to feel better – actually, when she wanted to make him drool, knowing he was at her feet.

"Welcome home, baby," she teased with that beautiful smile adorning her face.

God, he was a lucky SOB.

"Hey," Wade whispered once he was in front of her. His hands fell upon her hips as her arms draped over his shoulders. "The only thing missing here is dinner."

"Oh," she exclaimed, looking behind her at that small table they had bought for when they wanted to have dinner in the privacy of their home. "I actually have dinner."

He grimaced. "You cook?"

She laughed at him and shook her head. "Of course I did not. Are you crazy? I love you. I don't want to poison you." Zoe rose on tiptoes and pressed her lips to his in a very sweet kiss that he soon reciprocated.

Wade wound his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, feeling how her body molded to his. It was so easy to fall in love with her all over again when he felt her so soft and sweet under his touch. She reminded him why he loved her when she chuckled breathlessly in his ear as he nuzzled her neck.

Sighing when she pressed the tips of her fingers against the nape of his neck, Wade told her, "I love you."

There was a look she gave him, like she was confused or she didn't get what he was saying it like that. Honestly, he didn't say it as often as he should have but he felt it – he believed it was more important to show it with little gestures than to be repeating it all day long.

"Are you okay?"

He laughed. "Yeah, why?"

"I don't know." She shrugged one shoulder. "For a moment there you look a bit… sad."

"Sad?" He frowned. "How can I be sad when I am with you?"

She giggled girlishly when he hooked his arms under her and lifted her to carry her to bed. She could deny it all she wanted but she loved it when he behaved like one of those man taken out of old romantic movies – of course he wasn't about to sing to her or dance but he liked to be a little cliché from time to time.

"Silly me," she breathed out when he laid her on top of the covers. Her hair fanned out over the pillows. There wasn't a hint of makeup on her face and he felt the urge to count the freckles on her face – he couldn't understand why she hated them so much but he loved every little thing about her, including those things she didn't like about herself.

"Silly you," he replied and pecked the tip of her nose.

"Your food is going to get cold, Wade," she murmured as he hovered over her, watching her.

"Don't care."

"You don't?" She furrowed her brow. "But you are always hungry when you get home after work. You always say it and you don't eat much at the Rammer Jammer because you have eaten there for so many years."

"Are you accusing me of something?" he teased, playing with her hair and smiling at her.

"No," she drawled with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. "I'm just saying that it's impossible you can be distracted by me so much you forget about food."

He playfully narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't play the modesty card on me now."

She snorted a laugh. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

She was shaking her head but soon squeaked and laughed gleefully when he started tickling her. "_Wade!_"

If something was better than anything in the world that was seeing her with a smile on her face and knowing he was making her happy.

Soon their games in bed led them to heated kisses and caresses. It was incredible how well they understood each other without words, just expressing their love with their bodies. Learning every inch of her body had become a hobby for him. He craved her because she was the only one capable of loving him like he had always needed.

She planted a big smooch on his lips before he jumped out of the bed. She squeaked and covered her eyes, snickering when she saw he was being cheeky enough to walk around their place naked.

"What?" he asked as he grabbed the food she had bought. "I need sustenance after what we just did." He winked at her. "How do you think I keep this wonderful body, Z? I love exercising with you but I need my energy back."

She scoffed. "I wasn't laughing about that."

"Oh."

"I was laughing at your pale behind."

He mockingly gasped. "Pale behind?"

"Yup."

"We need to fix that, then. Think you're up for some streaking?"

"Wade," she whined and threw a pillow aimed at his head but he easily ducked it.

He got in bed again and fed her one of those delicious bruschetta from Fancies she liked so much. "You need sustenance, as well."

"Do I?" she mumbled around her food.

"For round two."

"Are you nuts? I need to be up early," Zoe quipped as she stole another bite of his food.

"No, you need to be relaxed and I know just the way."

"Ooh. I might be interested about this treatment," she jibed.

"You will, Doc. But this is a special treatment, just for you."

"Good. I like exclusive deals."

He stared at her for a few seconds, thinking about her words and the little ring hidden his tool box in the trunk of his car – where she would never even go near because in there he hid all sorts of mortal traps according to her.

"Wade?" she said, cradling his face.

He smiled and kissed her gently.

It seemed like he was about to make a decision about this sooner than expected.

…

After a shower the previous day, Wade's old house had showed it was not ready to endure much more than that. There was a leak he was now fixing.

He knew he wasn't the most loving son a father could have but things with Earl were complicated. They had never gotten along because Wade was more attached to his mother and he couldn't forgive his father about his absence during the hardest part of Jacqueline's cancer. It was clear to Wade that his father hadn't wanted to see the love of his life like that but Wade thought differently – for him love was about going through the hardest situations.

Wade had been there for his mother, helping her and taking care of her needs. He had also done so with his father but he had been angry at the man and some of his feelings had turned into resentment.

He had never meant to hate his father but some days he couldn't see the difference between that and fleeting anger.

Zoe had helped them to rebuild bridges between them but they never got into deep conversations and Earl understood he didn't have a right to meddle in his life.

"Is it bad?" Earl asked, looking up at him.

Wade shook his head. "The roof is fixed but I'll need to finish with the ceiling tomorrow. It is still a little wet." He climbed down the ladder and grabbed his toolbox to put away the tools.

It was only then that Earl caught sight of the small velvet box that was so out of place between the pliers and a wrench. His eyes widened visibly and Wade shut the lid of the box quickly after noticing it. The old man might have been a drunk but he had never been stupid – and much less now that he was drinking less thanks to Zoe's advice.

"You about to make things official?"

Wade sighed. "It's pretty official already, Earl. We live together and have done so for almost a year."

"Yeah, but you're living in sin."

Snorting a laugh at his father's mischievous smirk, Wade felt glad his father wasn't about to give him a speech about morals or retell him the love story he knew by heart – his mother used to give him her side of it which was much better than Earl's.

"You're talking like an old lady."

Earl chuckled. "She's a good woman. Certainly good for you. You're better since she got here."

"I know." Wade looked at his father and frowned. He wasn't about to ask for advice because he didn't want it. "I'm not asking for your approval."

"But I approve of her. Your mother does too." Earl's mood turned somber at the memory of his wife. He had been so in love and so happy during his marriage, Wade couldn't think of that man and Earl being the same – that was why he had gotten used to call him Earl after his mother passed away. "She knew you two were going to end up together. Told me so that summer you two met."

Wade stared at him and smiled weakly. His mother knew him too well.

"I promised her I'd be there for you when you took this decision."

"And I never thought I would get married," he quipped but not with the usual insolence. Wade didn't like to think about his mother very often because he missed her too much.

Earl smiled. "And yet she raised you to be a good husband."

They both shared a laugh thinking about Jacqueline Kinsella and her good humor, about those mornings she woke up singing while they still were trapped under the blankets, about her cooking, about her encouraging words and her unbreakable spirit.

"I know you bought a ring but your mother left hers for you."

"I can't take it-"

"No, she said to me it was for you." Earl hurried himself to that old bookshelf that was covered in dust. He opened a small drawer and got a blue pouch. "She knew that you'd never settle for less than the love of your life – her words," Earl said while tugging the pouch open. Soon he had a gold ring with tiny emeralds placed in the shape of a flower. It might have not been a very expensive ring but it had a story behind. A story full of love.

Wade took it when Earl offered it. "Dad," he muttered and Earl looked at him with wide eyes. It had been a long time since he called him dad. "You think she'll say yes?" he wondered aloud.

"If she is willing to deal with me once a week just for you, I think she has already said yes."

Wade snorted a laugh. "Yeah. You're right."

Earl chuckled. "But I think you should talk to Harley. Make this old fashion. Women say they don't like it but they love romantic gestures."

"I know. And I will."

And just like that, he not only had two rings for Zoe but also the blessing from his parents.


	4. The Ace Up Your Sleeve

**New chapter. Finally, right?  
**

**So I want to thank you for still following the story and I hope you are still liking it. Today I was rewatching HoD and now I feel like I need more ZW right now. Do you?**

* * *

**_A Yes or No Game_**

**_Chapter 4: The Ace Up Your Sleeve_**

"He's cheating on me," Zoe blurted out and AnnaBeth almost snorted all her coffee through her nose and choked on it, coughing while her wide eyes looked at her petite friend.

"Wade?"

"Yup." Zoe hummed as she put her elbows on the table and cradled her head in her hands. She looked more than sad – she was depressed and she couldn't help it because she knew something was up with Wade.

During the last week he had been overly affectionate and nervous, as if he was hiding something from her. He always had excuses about his duty as a best man and work but before he found time for them. She also knew she was no one to call him on his BS because she was usually at the practice until late and even went to Mobile to work a few hours a week at the hospital.

Maybe it was her fault that he had looked for someone else. Had she been neglecting him?

"No!" AnnaBeth screeched. "No. He wouldn't dare. He loves you, Zoe." She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Look, hon, you might be thinking like this because of my problems with Jake, but he's nothing like that. Wade waited years for you and I've never seen him happier than when you two are together."

Zoe pursed her lips and furrowed her brow.

She knew they were happy. She couldn't hide it because being around him made her feel complete. They could spend time together in silence and be perfectly fine, like when she leaned against his chest while he played video games and she read her medical journals. They had learned to be together and love the things at the beginning seemed to make them so different.

"But he's being so weird," Zoe retorted.

AB gave her a weird look, as if she felt sorry for her. "Maybe it's the wedding."

"Right." The word rolled off Zoe's tongue as if tasted bitter.

"Sweetie," AnnaBeth murmured, placing a hand on Zoe's forearm to comfort her worries. "Wade is not a man who has dealt with family duties before. He was detached to some point and now he has more people around him than ever before."

"You think that is what this is about?" Zoe bit on her bottom lip and worry lines marred her forehead. "Perhaps he's got more on his plate than he can handle. He's trying to save up money for his own bar, you know? And with the renovations at our place, my dad's wedding, his job and me being a pain in his butt…" She heaved a long sigh. "You could be right."

"Of course, I am!" AnnaBeth chirped cheerfully.

Zoe laughed at her friend.

It was so different to have friends here in Bluebell than it was to do the same in New York. Of course she still talked to Gigi and Laura, even Jonah from time to time despite Wade's jealousy – she often told him how he was _so_ hot, after her graduation she had to break up with Jonah because she couldn't stop thinking of him.

"Okay, enough about me. How have you been?" Zoe asked, taking a sip of her latte. "Do I need to talk to Wade so he kicks your ex-husband's ass?" she murmured conspirationally.

AnnaBeth smiled sadly but shook her head. "No need. And he's not my ex yet. I was talking to George this morning and he promised to make things fast about the divorce."

"That's good, I suppose."

"I just want to get on with my life." AnnaBeth looked down at her cup and frowned. "I always saw myself being a mom more than a wife but… I guess I'm not being any of those any time soon."

"AB," Zoe drawled, reaching for her friend's hands. "You'll be an awesome mom. And you deserve to be with a man who loves you with all his being."

"Like Wade?"

"Yes." Zoe smiled and soon she blushed, thinking about her stupidity. He would never do such thing to her, not when they had fought so hard to end up together. Not when he had waited for her when she asked for time.

"You know you sounded silly when you said he was cheating on you, right?" AB arched an eyebrow and Zoe sighed.

"I know!"

"Just because he's being overly nice and sweet-"

"And sexy, never forget that about him," Zoe complemented, provoking the laughter in AB.

"And sexy, okay," AnnaBeth conceded. "You should enjoy him and the love you two share."

"You're right."

"Good."

"Now," Zoe whispered as she leaned over the table. "How long do you think it's proper for me to wait until Iset you up on a few dates?"

"Zoe Hart!"

"What?" Zoe snickered at the shock in AnnaBeth's face. "You need to get back on the horse – well, not _that _way. Oh God. I've been listening to Wade's crude jokes for too long."

AnnaBeth laughed wholeheartedly and for that Zoe was thankful. Her friend needed to have a good time after being ignored by her husband and miserable for too long. And she had made a promise to help her get through this rough time.

"We'll wait a little longer," AnnaBeth relented. "But not too long."

"Agreed," Zoe replied in a stern voice but with a mischievous smile on her lips.

…

There was this little black dress in the back of her closet – it was a piece of clothing she didn't get to wear because it was expensive and too fancy for the venues she frequented. But that day she decided to wear it to feel better and give a boost to her ego. She also decided to don those Manolo Blahniks her mom had given her for her last birthday.

Needless to say, when she strutted inside the Rammer Jammer, she felt like she owned the place.

She tried her best to walk sexy and not to trip on something – and did a happy dance in her head when she managed to reach the bar.

Behind it, a familiar blonde and roguish man gave a low whistle of appreciation while his eyebrow arched suggestively.

"My, oh, my," he leaned carelessly over the bar. "May I help you, miss?"

"Bourbon. Straight." She kept her face impassive but looked at him through her eyelashes, hoping the smoky eye shadow was enough to let him know about her intentions.

"You sure?"

"Do you have a better suggestion?" she dared him and his mouth curved into a smirk that was sinfully attractive.

"Many but… I wouldn't like to piss off your boyfriend."

She wanted to laugh but she loved their games so she played the part.

"Are you scared of him?" She cocked her eyebrow as if daring him to say so. "He's just a scrawny little guy."

"Not scared," he muttered, eyes narrowing at her comment. "But I already have a girl. Sweet little thing." He pretended to feel almost sad but also as if he regretted not to climb over the bar and kiss her senseless.

"Just sweet?"

"Funny, too."

She glared at him but Wade only chuckled.

"And sometimes she's this sexy wildcat I can't get enough of," he purred in a deep voice.

She licked her lips and decided to grab a seat to continue this game of theirs. So she held onto a stool and tried to perch her behind on it but her height wasn't helping. In a second her behind ended up on the floor instead of the stool and her eyes met the mahogany bar instead of Wade's green eyes.

"Baby?" He rushed to her and helped her to stand up as he bit the inside of his cheek to keep his laughter under control. "You okay?"

She groaned. "My butt is a bit sore but my pride took the worst of it," she shot back.

The sound of his soft laughter wasn't something that made her embarrassment worse but it eased the moment away, turning it into a memory of them having fun – especially when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"You still look hot as hell," he murmured once he buried his face in the crook of her neck, dropping a teasing kiss right under her ear. "And if you want me, I'll kiss better anything that hurts."

Zoe snorted a very unladylike laughter as her face grew hot. It was just like Wade to whisper inappropriate things when they were surrounded by people who could see her reacting to his words.

She smacked his arm to scold him but he only laughed. Pulling away, he dove in for a quick but intense kiss and then took her hand to lead her to a stool. This time he lifted her and planted her rump firmly on the seat.

"Don't fall again, understood?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. He grinned and tried to walk to his place behind the bar but she tugged on his arm and forced him to kiss her again.

Despite how many times they had kissed during the span of the years they had known each other, it always felt wonderful. Perhaps that was it. Wade was so acquainted with her mouth, and her reactions, that he knew exactly how to kiss her, how to massage her lips with his and keep his tongue under control because she wasn't fond of PDA – it was different when they were alone.

"I have a new bottle of pinot grigio for you," Wade offered as she finally let him go back to work.

"You spoil me," Zoe said, smiling at him. "I like it."

"It's the least you deserve," he replied as he poured the glass of wine.

Watching him like that, graciously serving her a glass of wine and moving around, showing how fast and skillful he was, hypnotized Zoe.

She remembered a particular moment, three months after they had gotten back together. It had been a rainy night and they were cooped up in the house with just a few candles lit up since the power was out. It was nice to create an atmosphere but things between them were never really serious if they were having fun. He was an extremely creative and passionate lover, but also very attentive with what she wanted. They ended up drinking a bottle of wine – he drank from the bottle while she refused to behave like a cavewoman and drank in a mug. Since that day, Wade called her ironic coffee mug, her _classy wine _mug.

"What's going through that hard and beautiful head of yours?" Wade asked as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing." She took a sip from her glass and looked sheepishly at him through her eyelashes.

He tilted his head to the side and his eyebrows knotted together. "I know you."

And that was completely true. They could pretend they were these kids basically, having fun and living the life but they also shared deep things – and he read her just like she read him.

Shaking her head, Zoe leaned over the bar and pecked his lips. "I want to go home with you and cuddle."

"Cuddle?" He snorted a laugh. "You don't like to cuddle according to your words."

She shot him one look so he could explain himself.

"There are only two reasons you want me to hug you in bed – after we have sex or when you're sad."

"I'm not sad," she said with a tiny smile in her lips.

"Then I hope you didn't bang other guy."

She snorted a laugh. "Wade."

"My ego wouldn't take it well and, you know, I might demand a name so I can break his face." He scrunched up his nose as if his words were nothing.

Zoe laughed at him and with him at the same time. Her hands reached for his face and she smiled. "No other guy. I was hoping to… you know." She shrugged a shoulder.

"I know," he babbled and leaned forward for another kiss. "Just half an hour, baby. Keep that idea in mind."

"Okay. Hurry."

In the meantime, Zoe decided to people-watch. In Bluebell there was always something going on. Despite the small town's limited amount of locations and people, they always managed to have a story developing. And lately there were many involving part of the most notorious citizens.

Not that Lemon and Lavon's story had reached the ears of anyone besides Wade and Zoe so far.

But as Zoe waved at one of her patients who was having dinner at the other side of the Rammer Jammer, her eyes fell upon a couple sitting very close to each other in a secluded corner, as if they wanted to hide from each other. Her face fell as she thought of Lavon.

Lemon and George were all smiles and whispers as they ate.

It was difficult for her to admit it but Lemon had always seen more docile around George, as if the man's own nature calmed the blonde. George had always been the one who kept her less tense and the only one who saw past her snootiness.

Lavon had tried but maybe they had only had a torrid affair. Maybe Zoe's best male friend had been more committed tp the relationship than necessary.

Zoe sighed heavily as Lemon rested her head on George's shoulder. She wanted to disagree but they did look like a couple having a great time. It was time for Lavon to move on and for Lemon to stop giving him hope.

"Baby," Wade called and she turned to him. "I'll go for my jacket and we're outta here." He winked at her and she nodded.

As soon as he went to the back office, Zoe jumped off the stool and walked to the table where George and Lemon were sat.

"Hello," Zoe said with a big and sort of fake smile. She knew Lemon was not happy to see her by the way her face fell before smiling when George greeted her.

"Hi, Zoe. Want to join us?" George. Oh, sweet old George, always clueless about the world around him. He was such a great guy but so naïve sometimes – Zoe didn't really know how he had survived in New York for so long. Or maybe that's why he had left – he was tired of worrying about being a shark in the firm he worked for.

"No, thanks. I'm just waiting for Wade." She nodded and wished this was as awkward. "So I decided to say hi, since I haven't seen much of you lately."

George snickered. "Yeah. Well, we're trying to keep things low-key while we date."

"Right," Zoe drawled and then her eyes fell upon Lemon, as if asking for an explanation. "I'm guessing you aren't anymore. Ready to give the news to everyone?"

Lemon paled and her smile grew smaller.

For a second, Zoe felt bad for her. She didn't know what it was like to choose between two guys because she had always wanted Wade. But then she was angry at her for not telling Lavon what was really happening.

"We're good," George grinned. He looked so happy, it was hard to blame him about the drama but it was his arrival that had messed things up.

She was about to say something, an ironic joke so Lemon could get the hint, but Wade showed up and he wrapped his strong arms around her from behind. She wasn't known for keeping her train of thought when he was around.

"Ready to go, Doc?"

Lemon let out a breath and seemed thankful for the interruption.

"Yes, I was just making small talk with the new couple," Zoe replied in an overly friendly voice that she knew didn't suit her – and Wade made it perfectly clear by the look he gave her.

He had time and time again advised her to stop meddling in Lavon's love life. They had enough of the drama by just hearing about their friends' problems. Besides, they were all adults. But what Wade seemed to forget every time was that he also stuck his nose where it didn't belong.

Instead of correcting her, George grinned widely at that and Lemon closed her eyes tightly before she looked at George. It was then that Zoe knew the woman had made up her mind.

"We could double date sometime," George offered, clueless as always that Wade and Lemon looked at each other, cringing with the mere suggestion.

Zoe was about to laugh.

"George, sweetie, we are all very busy people. It wouldn't be right of us to impose us." Lemon stared at Zoe, who only gave her an imperceptible nod.

"Well, maybe one day."

"Maybe," was the only thing Zoe replied before saying their goodbyes.

Once outside the Rammer Jammer, Wade tugged on her hand to pull her to a stop. To be honest, she was going pretty fast and angrily but he was able to keep up – he was almost a head taller than her after all.

"Stop," he uttered quietly and took her face in his hands. "This ain't your problem."

"Wade-"

"No. I get that you worry for Lavon and he's my friend too but he decided to give her a chance." He pressed his forehead against hers. "Don't do her dirty work. You'll give her the easy way out if you go to him and say it."

She frowned and pursed her lips. "He'll be devastated. I mean, I don't know why he likes her but he does. And I tried to be supportive despite how awful I knew it was going to turn out."

"Z," he whispered. "I know."

"I don't like to see my friends hurting and I feel every time we're around, we just remind them of how lonely they are. Even Rose."

Wade snorted a soft laugh. "I seriously don't know how this gorgeous head of yours is not bigger when you have so many things going on inside it."

She poked him on the side, between his ribs, with her fingers.

A smile appeared on his face and his hands combed her hair back soothingly.

"I want to cuddle," he muttered with his lips against her cheek. "I want to hold you and kiss you until morning have come and you get out of our bed to save the world again," he said after kissing her cheek and before nuzzling her hair above her ear. "Okay?"

She sighed like those young girls who had just heard their long-time crushes admitting they love them back. "Okay."

…

That morning Wade had to leave early, so he was going to have breakfast at the Rammer Jammer. He not only had to go and pick up some things for the wedding but also a few parts for his car that was always in dire need of attention – and more often than not felt as if it was his other _baby_.

Wade only laughed at her jealousy over a car.

After the previous night, she felt renovated and as if out of the sudden, she could dance – not that she was going to do it, mind you, but it felt nice to have that kind of tingling feeling over her skin.

"Good morning, Lavon," she said more cheerful than usual as she got into the kitchen. "Isn't this a nice…" she trailed off as soon as she got one look of the town's mayor with his mouth full of cookie and his sad puppy dog eyes. It wasn't hard to guess he had already found out about George and Lemon.

"She picked him."

"Oh." Zoe felt her happy bubble popping and gave thanks that Wade would be there for here as soon as she finished her shift that day because he would need to give her her fix of happiness to get by. "It's her lost."

"Then why does it feel like it is mine?" Lavon retorted, shoving another cookie into his mouth.

Zoe walked to him a planted a comforting hand on his forearm. "You deserve a woman who loves you like you love. You're a sweet man and tall and big… so perhaps you need a woman who has extra love instead of pies."

"She did bake a lot of pies to come here."

It was always Lemon's excuse to be buttering him up so the Memory Matrons wouldn't gossip about her and all the time she spent with the mayor.

"And you need less cookies," she added as she took the bag of baked goods away but he didn't allow it. "We don't want our ex NFL star player losing his shape now. You must be your best to find a good woman. And I'll help."

"You'll help?"

She narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes. Is there something wrong about it?"

He looked away as his expression showed doubt on her words. "Just that you aren't known for knowing much about dating, Big Z."

"_What!?_" she screeched. "Haven't you seen me with Wade?"

"That doesn't really count because you haven't really date like normal people do. You just… happened."

And he was sort of right. She and Wade had been so drawn to each other that they suddenly found themselves into each other's arms. It had all started with them hating each other and then becoming friends. From then on, they fell in love. And officially, they only dated while still in high school.

"Well, but I know about being with someone and when it is good and when not. You and Lemon weren't happy. You hid from people and couldn't enjoy what relationships are really about." She planted herself firmly in front of him, with arms akimbo. "As painful as it sounds, you both deserve more."

Lavon nodded, accepting defeat. No matter how much he wanted to find happiness with Lemon, maybe they weren't destined to be together if they weren't capable of admitting their relationship to the world.

"That doesn't mean Lavon Hayes doesn't need a day to mope about it."

Zoe smiled sympathetically at him and bobbed her head to agree with him. "I'll call your office for you to let them know."

She was pulling her cell phone out of her handbag when she started to feel a little queasy. "I, I," she stuttered to Lavon who shot her a strange look. "I think I shouldn't have eaten the sandwich Wade had put in our minifridge. I'll just, I mean," she trailed off and took a mouthful of air.

"You look a little green."

"I'm fine," Zoe muttered, rolling her eyes. "But if you excuse me for a second." She lifted a finger to emphasize her words and then ran out of the room and into the nearest bathroom.

Lavon could hear the retching sounds in the kitchen and scrunched up his nose, pushing the bag with cookies away. "No more cookies for me." He stood up and slowly approached the bathroom. "You okay, Big Z? Need anything?"

"Hold my hair?" she replied pathetically.

Lavon heaved a sigh. He wasn't expecting this when he thought about doing things to forget his misery but life wasn't fair and friends were like family to him. He just hoped this wasn't as disgusting as it sounded.


	5. Call The Clock

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. This chapter was half written and for some reason I thought I had finished it and updated but that clearly proves how hectic this week was. My sincere apologies because you're nothing but great. Hope you like this.  
**

* * *

**_A Yes or No Game_**

**_Chapter 4:_ _Call The Clock  
_**

Waking up early wasn't his dream. If it were for him, he would open the restaurant for lunch time, making a big deal out of it with new menus and more interesting dishes, tasty like the ones his mother had taught him to make. Of course he was shit at baking but other food he could make and Zoe was grateful for it because she couldn't cook at all.

By lunch time he was already somewhat tired and wished nothing more than to have Zoe visiting him to distract him for a few minutes; perhaps even to share a kiss with her to lighten up his day. And he wouldn't say no if she wanted to get frisky in the back of his car but he doubted she would ever offer – unless of course she had drunk a considerable amount of wine from a box.

He still had a cupboard to restore back home. It was a gift for Zoe, since he had caught her looking at one in a magazine and later he had seen one in a bad shape, forgotten in the Rammer Jammer's storage room. Mr. Maynard told him to take it, that he wasn't using it. He only hoped to have it in time for her birthday in less than two months.

He was about to make small talk with one of the men at the bar when Lemon lifted her dainty little hand to call him to the table she was sharing with some other women from the Memory Matrons.

"Wade, bring us our refreshments if you would be so kind."

To open his mouth and snap at her that he wasn't her servant was very tempting, but he opted not to make a show and just go along her delusional dreams. After all, he could make a mess out of it because of what had happened between her and Lavon. And Zoe would never forgive him for exposing their mutual friend and his clandestine relationship.

Eight glasses full of lemonade and iced tea were placed on a tray and Wade was soon making his way to the table Lemon and her friends were sharing.

Looking at the clock, he wondered if Zoe had gotten held back by a patient because she should have been there by then.

As he approached them, he heard Crickett talking.

"I know!" she exclaimed in an exaggerated whisper. "Can you believe it? They don't have enough with just living together without being married but now they are going to have a child out of wedlock." She shook her head disapprovingly. "I'm telling you, she might have been living here for some time but she still has the same nature as those awful people in New York."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure," Crickett retorted. "Zoe Hart is pregnant."

With a loud crash, Wade dropped the tray, glasses breaking on the floor and liquid staining the floor as his eyes widened but his body froze.

Zoe was pregnant? Why did he not know about it? Was she hiding it from him? God, did she actually plan to tell him at all?

"Wade!" Shelz cried, standing in front of him. "Wake up!"

"I'm fine." He slapped away the hand she was waving in front of his face.

"Good. I was about to slap you."

"I'm sure you wanted that."

Shelley smirked and shrugged one shoulder. Sometimes she pretended to be dumber than she was and he knew it. Right now, he couldn't give it a second thought, though. He just turned around and said, "I've got to go," to Mr. Maynard before leaving.

He was about to find out what the hell was going on.

He rested his back against the side of his car and dragged a hand over his face, trying to comprehend what was going on but it seemed impossible.

Marriage seemed like the next logical step and he was willing to take it – he already had the ring to propose and was working hard on the words and the right scenario to make things official. The last thing he wished for was for people to believe theirs was a shotgun wedding.

Wade loved Zoe.

With or without baby, he was going to stay by her side but this certainly was surprise. He was saving money for his bar and for the possible wedding but with a baby in the way things would have to be put on hold. Zoe wanted for them to have their home and also share a little trip to Europe – a romantic getaway for them.

It wasn't like they were too young to have kids but… he felt immature.

"Wade?"

He lifted his gaze to find the worried ones belonging to AB.

They didn't exchange any words, and AnnaBeth only approached him, looking at his miserable state. Her hand fell upon his left forearm.

"Is it true?" he whispered after a while.

"I don't know," AnnaBeth replied. "She hasn't told me anything and, you know Crickett. She just said she saw Zoe and Lavon at the Dixie Stop picking up a pregnancy test."

Wade snorted a laugh. He felt this was the worst that could happen to them. They always seemed to be in the eye of the storm for whatever reason.

And now Harley would think he was going to marry his daughter just because he had gotten her pregnant – and maybe his father would do so as well.

"I have to go," he muttered and saw AnnaBeth nodding.

"If you need me, either of you, just call."

He pressed a soft kiss to AB's temple and climbed into his car.

…

In their small home, she wasn't anywhere to be found.

Wade looked around and called her name but it was obvious she was not there.

The first floor of the house was done, except for the new cabinet for the bathroom. Zoe had even picked up small decorations she was still placing in corners of their love nest. Among many things, she had bought frames for various pictures of them and their families – even one from his mother with them, from that summer they met.

He grabbed one photograph framed in dark wood. It was a large copy of a scene he remembered well. It was during one weekend they had spent at Gulf Shores, alone and most of the time they had been in the beach, where they had taken the photo. It had been a great weekend.

Zoe was wearing that small and cute black bikini of which he could only see the straps around her neck; her big sunglasses atop of her head. Her skin glowed under the sun. Her lips were puckered up and pressing a sound kiss to his cheek, while he looked like the happiest idiot in the world, grinning widely at the camera while sporting his aviators.

He had taken that picture so it wasn't the best selfie but it was pretty decent. And most importantly, it reminded them of what a great time they always had.

The love he had for her sometimes scared him. That love made him feel like he was able to do anything if she needed him to.

What if she was pregnant? Did it change anything for them? He was already thinking about proposing and they lived together so, in his books, he thought they were already _planning_ on having babies at some point.

He placed the frame back in the coffee table and decided to go back into town.

When he marched into the practice, he didn't even think about what he was doing, not even while Mrs. H greeted him and asked him what he needed. Not even while Brick told him something about hiring him to fix his porch. Wade just stormed into Zoe's – and Harley's – office.

"I need to speak to you," he stated while his eyes found her widening ones.

"Is it urgent?" she asked while looking at her patient – one of the old gossip ladies they used to mock but that now loved them together.

He pursed his lips and couldn't help to pull one of those faces he always did without thinking. "Yes," he muttered through clenched teeth.

Zoe smiled at the woman and ushered her out. "Could you please give us a minute? I'll be right back so you can tell me all about your new cat," she said graciously before returning and shutting the door behind her. In an instant her demeanor changed. "What's the matter with you?" Zoe hissed. "You know I don't like to be disturbed while I'm working-"

"You didn't come to have lunch with me," he interrupted.

Her eyebrows knotted together to show her confusion but soon her face softened to give place to a smile. "You miss me?" Her voice carried amusement and it was endearing how her cheeks tinted pink. "I'm sorry. I was busy but we can have dinner at home. Maybe watch a movie and cuddle."

If things were that easy, he wouldn't have felt a lump growing in his throat as her hands wound around his neck.

"Z," he whispered in a pained voice as he shut his eyes tight. "Why didn't you tell me? Why haven't you?"

"Tell you what?" she asked and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"That you're pregnant," he murmured.

She spluttered unintelligible before she jumped back, putting distance between them. "Pregnant?" she hissed, as if the word burned her tongue.

Messing his short hair with both hands, Wade growled in frustration. "Just say it!" he demanded. "Everyone around town is talking about seeing you buying a test at the Dixie Stop."

Soon, when his gaze fell upon her, Wade saw her covering her mouth and nose with one hand while her tears filled with unshed tears. "I am not."

Those three words shattered his world. He had already gotten used to the idea. It was as if she was taking back an _I love you_.

"Then why?" he stressed.

She swallowed hard before explaining. "I was sick this morning. With nausea, and feeling slightly weaker. It was obvious that it was a stomach bug but…" She sighed heavily, chuckling without humor. "We've been having sex, Wade. Without any more protection than a patch and it's not a hundred percent effective so yes, I thought so." She approached him again and cradled his face in her hands. "But no – _God, no! _– I'm not pregnant," she said, chuckling at the end.

It felt like a knife had stabbed him in the stomach.

The way she said it – sounding relieved of not having a child that belonged to them – it was awful.

"Is it that horrible to think of us having a baby?" he asked in a small voice, curling his fingers around her wrists and pulling her off him.

"No, of course not." Her brow furrowed; she was puzzled due to his reaction. "But I'm not ready to be a mother, Wade. Are you? Because I don't feel like I'd do a good job considering everything that has happened in my life." Anger was slowly bubbling up inside her and he could tell – he knew her too well to ignore it. "Forgive me if thinking about pregnancy scares me."

"You think I wasn't scared?" But he was angry too. He wanted for her to come to him first and she had gone behind his back to find out if what she thought was true. "I was but then I thought it was with you. I wouldn't mind having a little girl, sweet like you, or a boy, who would go fishing with me."

She just looked at him. One lonely tear ran down her cheek.

"We could turn the second floor into a new room."

She pursed her lips angrily as more tears fell.

"I could use the money I've been saving for the bar. We could-"

"Stop it!" She shouted and he was taken aback by her outburst. She didn't usually screamed like that or lost control of her emotions. "I won't be a good mom, okay? Forget it. I'm sorry you want to be a dad. You can break up with me and find someone else if that's what you need."

"Z, baby," Wade cooed, suddenly understanding that she was much more scared than he had been.

He tried to hug her but she pushed him away. "Don't. Don't pity me. Don't try to make me feel better." She squirmed her way out of his grasp when he tried to hold her again. She steadied her breathing and wiped her tears away. "Unless there's something else you need… I have to go back to work."

She was shutting down and if he kept on pushing, she was going to leave him out. He knew her – better than she thought. Zoe tended to escape from everyone when she felt vulnerable, and he couldn't reach for her until it was the right time for him to provide comfort.

"Okay," he breathed out, only pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

As he left the practice, barely waving a goodbye to Mrs. H, he wondered why after waking up to a perfect day, things had turned into such a mess.

…

Pressing on the button of her keys, Zoe locked her car. She had bought it not long ago, after realizing that she wasn't going to get anywhere without one because public transportation wasn't the best and people around Bluebell didn't lived at walking distance. Wade made sure to help her pick her car and he always checked it for her.

She sighed as she toyed with the keys of the house.

It was late. Dark. She was supposed to be home hours ago but she was a coward and didn't want to face Wade after their fight at the practice. Under false pretenses, she had drove to Harley's to help Agnes with some details about the wedding that would be held in only two days.

It wasn't the best time to have fought with her boyfriend.

After that, she had hidden away with Lavon. In fact, she had fought with her best friend as well because he knew how much this had hurt his best friends. He tried to make her see how important was for Wade to feel enough, to prove himself he could have a family, because he hadn't been able to keep his after his mother had passed away.

For her, it was clear she had issues but she did not feel like she could do anything about it. Nothing more but being honest. She was afraid.

The door wasn't locked and there was a light on in the hall.

She silently made her way to the one room they lived in and saw his shape already under the covers, his head on the pillow but his green eyes trained on her.

Her handbag hung from her arm as she looked at him without saying a word. She broke when he sighed noisily. She stifled a sob and dropped her bag on the armchair, keys falling between the cushions.

The fact he turned before she fell upon him in bed was almost laughable but he caught her in his arms, securing her on top of the covers.

"I'm sorry," she murmured brokenly before burying her face in the spot where his shoulder met his neck.

No words came from his mouth. He just held her, stroking her back soothingly as he kept his lips close to her cheek to drop tiny kisses from time to time.

Did he know how much she was hurting about this whole ordeal?

It was not like she didn't want to have a family with him. How could she not if every time she talked to Harley or Earl, the two men always subtly hinted about grandchildren? And she wanted to dote on a tiny version of Wade or see him perhaps doting on a little girl. But her fear of being less than a perfect mother was too much.

"I don't know how to bake a pie," she revealed as if it was the explanation to everything.

He pulled back to look at her with a mix of confusion and amusement etched on his handsome face.

For her the epitome of a good mom was Wade's. Jacqueline knew how to bake and cook. She kept her home spotless and loved her children with all her heart. She always had a kind word to offer and put her family first. Zoe feared to be compared to her; she was terrified that Wade wouldn't consider her good enough as a mom.

"Z?" Wade murmured, brushing her hair back so it didn't hide her face.

"Your mom. I'm not like your mom," she confessed and his eyes softened in an instant.

Cradling her face in his strong hands, Wade smiled at her. "I love you. You don't need to be my mother to be a good mom. And I hope and pray I won't be my dad. We're different. We are us."

"I don't want to disappoint you."

He snorted a soft laugh. "Now you know how I feel every day I wake up next to you."

"Wade." Her fingers gripped the covers, looking for leverage so she could press her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

"We're stupid," he quipped.

"Then we deserve each other," she replied to end up joining him in his laughter.

His arms wrapped around her middle and he pulled her closer to kiss her eagerly.

They both hated to fight because they hurt so much without the other – he had once confessed to her in a state of post bliss in bed that he had never felt so weak, that he had never been so exposed. She felt safe in his proximity, happy to a point she had never known before.

His long fingers sunk in her hair as he sipped from her lips, gently. His mouth dropped tiny kisses up her jaw and to her chin.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he whispered so quietly, she thought she had heard things. But as his lips lingered on the corner of her mouth, she knew he was waiting for some kind of reaction.

She lifted her head to look at him in the eye. "I'm difficult. Complicated to the point I freak out about the most absurd things."

He laughed. "I know. And I am more than willing to deal with those freak-outs of yours as long as you want to deal with my self-deprecating ways."

"What are you saying?" she mumbled in a coy voice, her eyes drifting down to fall upon the hollow at the base of his throat – the supra-sternal notch, she reminded herself, naming parts of the body or bones like she did most times she felt overwhelmed by feelings.

"We live together and I hope the love I have for you is reciprocated," he replied, earning himself a half-hearted glare from her.

"You know I love you."

"We are sharing a life together."

"We are," she replied matter-of-factly.

"I want to make things official."

She snorted a laugh. "What's more official? Do we have to spend the day tied together so everyone knows we are a couple?"

A slow and sweet grin took over his face and she was lost in those eyes. Green like a forest. Deep to welcome her whenever she wanted to hide from the world. Lines of laughter across his face. Sun-kissed skin. And she felt trapped by his arms, by muscles built out of work.

She swallowed hard.

"I want to make my promises official."

She shook her head. "I believe you," she muttered. "I don't need it."

"Do you want it?" Wade sat up, covers bunching up around his waist. Zoe sat back in her haunches, straddling his legs. "Do you want me?" His hands caressed the column of her neck as she gripped his forearms. "I want everyone to know I'm yours. I have someone I belong to."

She lunged forward, her arms winding around his neck. She felt her heart beating wildly against her chest and she knew he felt it because he held her tight against him, as if he could actually make them one.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It doesn't matter now," she whispered in his ear before pressing her forehead to his. "Just tell me this idea of yours is not because you thought I was pregnant."

He only reached for his jeans strewn on the floor, something he was very aware she hated but at the moment she didn't have the energy to berate him for. He retrieved a small box and something else she couldn't look at since he had closed his hand tight around it.

Opening the box, he showed the ring to her. "I've been thinking about this for a long while. Words didn't seem to find their way into my stubborn head despite my heart wanting to jump out of my chest."

"Wade," she called brokenly as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I want to marry you," he said firmly, without an ounce of doubt. "And I wish this would've been special, something extraordinary taken out of a movie – one of those foreign ones you love – but I can't keep it inside me any longer. Whatever your answer is, I need to know now." She kept her trembling hands covering the smile on her face. "I'm not asking you to be my wife."

Her brow furrowed with confusion as he grinned.

"I'm asking you to have me as your husband. I'm not making my claim on you but I'm vowing to be yours. Would you take me?"

She tentatively leaned forward, kissing him softly, tasting her own tears on his lips. "Happily," she breathed out. "And I'm as happy to be yours, as well."

He quickly grabbed the ring and tossed the box far from them before slipping it on her finger. She giggled as it found a secure spot on her finger. But before she pushed him back into bed to celebrate, he opened his hand to show another ring.

"You might not be my mother, but you are an amazing woman on your own."

She looked at it and then at him as he slowly placed it on top of the other ring.

"This was your mom's," she stated, sure that she was right.

Wade chuckled. "Crazy woman left it for us. She was sure we… we would end up together."

"She told me once." Zoe smiled at the memory. "She saw a lot of your dad and her in us. I think she knew even before us." She wiggled her fingers between them and they laughed.

"We sort of hated each other back then."

"And I wanted to slap you as much as I wanted to kiss you," Zoe retorted. "Much like now."

"How about now?" He waggled his brow suggestively before she pounced upon him, making him guffaw.

"Kiss, definitely kiss." She peppered kiss all over his chest while he hummed happily.

"God, I fucked up with all my plans."

"Plans?" She wondered what kind of things he had planned for his proposal.

"I was going to ask Harley for your hand, and Rose and AB were going to help me make something special."

"Oh," Zoe uttered before giggling. "I think the only person happier than me about you proposing is Dad. He has always thought of you as a son but now you will be his son-in-law. I doubt you need to worry about that."

"Oh, well. Let's worry about the present then."

She squealed when he turned them over so he was the one straddling her hips. In her there wasn't enough modesty to blush when noticing he was just in boxers, and that said boxers didn't conceal much of his anatomy. Besides, she knew his body as well as he knew hers.

He kissed her neck while fumbling with the buttons of her blouse with one hand as she ran her fingers alongside his sides, making him smile and chuckle.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he said before twining his fingers with hers, kissing the knuckles of the finger now wrapped by two engagement rings.


	6. Wedding Days

**Okay, I'm sorry this is taking me so long to update but it's just that I need my weekly doses of HoD and Wade to get inspired. :P  
**

**Here's more fluff because apparently this is what this story has become: a fluff festival. Hope you (still) enjoy it.**

* * *

**_A Yes or No Game_**

**_Chapter 5:_ _Wedding Days  
_**

It was a warm day, awful to wear a suit no matter how light it was. He would have preferred a tee shirt and jeans, or better yet, shorts and a cool beer. But he knew it wasn't possible to give in to his need of being a caveman considering it was Harley's wedding day; and that Zoe looked beautiful in her dress, even if she felt a little self-conscious due to the overwhelming amount of bright colors. So okay, it wasn't the best dress in the world but she could pull it off; if anyone could, that was her.

So he stood in his light gray suit at the entrance of the church, next to Harley and welcoming most of the guests. He already hated the idea of his own wedding, not because he disliked thinking of Zoe as his wife but because he wouldn't be able to deal with this kind of stressful situation. He was seriously entertaining the idea of eloping but he doubted Zoe would be too happy about it.

"Son?" Harley called and Wade's eyes snapped up to the older man's face. Zoe's dad was chuckling. "Anyone would think you're the one getting married."

Wade laughed awkwardly, choking on it nervously. He had put on hold the whole _asking for Zoe's hand_ thing until after the wedding but here he was giving things away, all because he was a lousy liar to Harley. Even if the man was older than his own father, he scared the bejesus out of him since that night he caught him sneaking into Zoe's bedroom when they were teenagers.

Harley's amused face suddenly gave way to a blank expression and then he rolled his eyes. "Are you getting married?" he hissed as some old lady smiled at them.

"Not today, sir. No." Wade's smile grew tighter as people looked at him. Was it possible that they knew what was going on? He hadn't told a soul – well, except Lavon who had seen them that morning and AnnaBeth who was with him.

By the way, what AB was doing at the Mayor's house that early in the morning was a mystery Wade had not had the time to solve. He would do some research later. Maybe Zoe knew more about it than he did…

"Wade," Harley spoke sternly, dragging him out of his inner thoughts.

Sighing heavily, Wade confessed. "I was waiting until after the wedding to ask you for her hand."

This time people looked at them curiously when Harley guffawed loud enough so even the people inside church stared at them. He cleared his throat dismissing the looks and turned to Wade to talk in a low voice.

"I thought I had made clear that I have already given you my blessings."

Wade's brow furrowed.

"I wasn't joking when I asked for grandchildren."

Wade's mouth formed an 'o' as he smoothed his tie, hoping to erase this particular uncomfortable moment. He smirked after a minute, though. "How many?"

"A couple." Harley turned around to shake the hand of the owner of the hardware store but soon he narrowed his eyes at Wade. "But you will start with those plans after the wedding. Mine _and_ yours."

Wade chuckled, nodding.

"And certainly after the reception."

At that Wade was render speechless and slightly embarrassed because those thoughts were swimming in his head. It was scary that the man knew him so well. Oh, well, he could do a bunch of other things with Zoe just as good as the baby-making practice.

He only needed to wipe that stupid smile off his face before Harley pulled out the shotgun.

…

Zoe stood next to Agnes, holding the bouquet of flowers and looking straight into Wade's sparkling green eyes as the ceremony continued. She just couldn't help to picture herself in a wedding dress, holding her own bouquet, both making promises of eternal love.

It was strange for her to feel intoxicated with romance because she wasn't the kind of woman. She usually mocked them endlessly – even if at the end of the day she could sit in front of the flat screen TV and watch a foreign film until her box of tissues was empty, crying over how cruel love and life could be.

Did she really need a big wedding? Well, no. Did she want it? Most definitely. She wanted the paraphernalia that came with it, the craziness of it all because Bluebell was a perfect place for those kinds of things.

Besides, Agnes had already offered herself to bake a beautiful wedding cake with dark chocolate and orange since Zoe thought it was perfect mix of flavors for them – not to sweet, just with the right energy and taste.

It hadn't taken long for the woman to realize, and soon for her mother, that there was a secret she was hiding. She had two new rings on her finger and they didn't look like just accessories to anyone.

She gushed about it as soon as she could because she was dying to tell people. It was stupid what love and engagements did to people but she found herself in that place. She just needed to share how _magnificent_ it felt to be engaged to the man she loved – even if not much would change after the wedding. They would still live together and sharing most of their lives. She would not change her name to Zoe Kinsella – oh, God, _no_! She planned to keep her name until she was granted closure with her _other_ father.

But then her mother mentioned children. "How many?" she actually said because there wasn't a doubt about _if_ they would have children.

"_What_?!" she had squeaked.

"You would be a great mom," Agnes offered as Candice agreed. "And I don't know why but Wade strikes me as the kind of man who would be an amazing dad."

Zoe chewed on her bottom lip and her eyes turned wide.

"They should go for two or three," Candice said casually as she retouched her lipstick in front of the mirror. "She would be so good. Nothing like me," she added once she faced Zoe.

"You really think so?"

Both women nodded.

"I always thought of myself as the one catching babies not popping them out," she quipped and soon they were laughing. But the laughter didn't mean she had stopped thinking about it. How sweet would be to have a little copy of Wade toddling around or a miniature – even tinier – version of herself being in Wade's arms.

And now she was looking at the man who had asked him to spend the rest of their lives together and she just couldn't resist. He wanted babies, a genetic mix of them that would be a proof of their love, and she couldn't find a reason why to deny themselves of that.

She smiled and her cheeks flushed as he smirked in return while the rings were exchanged between Agnes and Harley.

…

There were things he just didn't do. He didn't watch foreign movies because he enjoyed them but because Zoe forced him to. He didn't read romance novels just the steamy parts Zoe pointed out. He certainly didn't even go near the washing machine when Z was washing her _delicates_ after certain incident that cost him two nights on the couch. And he didn't dance to slow songs but there he was with Zoe, hands around her trim waist while she looped her arms round his neck, smiling at him through her thick eyelashes, looking beautiful as always as she swayed with him to the music.

She giggled when he tripped and they were taken back to the first time they met.

He didn't know if all those stories about weddings were real – that they created an atmosphere for people to only think about love or some crap like that – but her eyes shone and he liked it.

"I love you," she mouthed.

And he liked that even more.

Pressing his lips to her temple, he just gently pulled her arm off his shoulder, he took her hand in his and then linked their fingers together, feeling the rings digging in his skin.

A while later, when most girls were dying to take their shoes off, Zoe just rocked her high heels as if she were wearing sneakers. Wade laughed because that girl wore heels and walked over gravel and through the woods, so this was nothing. She still was able to dance and run around effortlessly, organizing things and forcing him to dance with Rose and AnnaBeth since they didn't have partners – though AnnaBeth looked very cozy in Lavon's arms.

"Something is going on there," Rose commented as he cocked an eyebrow when AnnaBeth giggled, swatting Lavon's arm playfully. They were flirting shamelessly!

"Yeah. You noticed too. I thought it was just me."

"Nope." Rose tensed as Magnolia danced with a boy past them. "But they won't say a thing since AB still thinks it's not proper and Lavon… well, I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Many things," Wade muttered. "Wanna grab a drink?"

Rose smiled and nodded. "So are you going to share the details of your proposal?"

"What?"

"Wade," Rose drawled, laughing at the end. It made him believed that everyone in town – and probably Alabama – already knew that he was engaged to the beautiful woman waving her hand at him from the other side of the dance floor. "She's walking on clouds and can't do anything but smile. It's actually creepy."

He snorted and almost choked on the wine he had sipped. Rose just shrugged a shoulder and drank from her pink lemonade.

"She hasn't even realized about the thing between AB and Lavon, which proves how seriously distracted she is. Otherwise she would be smothering them with questions and we would have many more details to talk about."

"I guess she is very _invested_ on her friendships."

Rose chuckled.

"So, do you see anyone who catches your eye?" Wade asked.

Rose's eyebrow quirked and she almost glared at him. He wasn't the most subtle man and it wasn't like he hated being trapped there dancing away with each one of Zoe's friends but he sort of doubted Rose's ideal wedding date included him.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

He laughed. "C'mon, Rose. You're the only one left and you know how pushy Z is going to get as soon as she realizes."

The lively teenager soon paled.

Zoe wasn't known for her amazing matchmaking skills or the flawless flirting techniques – in fact, she was a little awkward and very lucky to have found a guy who was also a disaster at romancing. They were just perfect together.

"I think I can help at easing the blow and telling her I'm helping."

"You will be my shield?"

"Maybe." Wade narrowed his gaze. "Just no marathons of_ Sex and the City_." Rose laughed. "I hate that stuff."

…

She caught the bouquet without even moving, and it surprised no one. That only earned Wade a lot of teasing from everyone who hadn't noticed the rings around Zoe's finger or the huge smile on her face.

It was meant to be. It would have been stupid of him to be upset.

What did surprise him, though, was the moment in which Zoe took his hand and led him inside the house, away from the people gathered in the garden, celebrating. She just sneaked like a ninja with him on tow, leading them to her old room that was currently full of boxes she kept there since they were still doing a makeover to her place.

She shut the door behind them and pushed his back against it before rising on tiptoes and kissing him. Her warmth breath tasted like champagne and strawberries and her dress was smooth and cold under his fingers.

"You look so handsome," she whispered before she kissed the corner of his mouth, teasing him until her couldn't take it anymore. He just tangled his hand in her hair and their mouths meshed together in a lengthy kiss. His tongue was obviously a much better dancing partner than him since she mewled when it invaded her mouth.

His heart hammered in his chest but heat rose up his neck when her fingers hooked on the waist of his dress pants.

"No," he breathed out, turning his head away from her mouth.

"Wade," she babbled, nipping at the hinge of his jaw, sucking on his pulse point.

"God," he pled, shutting his eyes tightly. "I promise your dad we… wouldn't."

She laughed. She _actually_ laughed as she pulled away from him. "You did. Really?"

"Z," he begged, reaching for her waist, winding his arms around her and pulling her back to him. "You are… hot," he babbled like a teenager on his dream prom date and she smiled brightly at him. "Incredibly so. And I'm having a hard time controlling myself as it is and now…"

"No one has to know." She bit her lip and sneaked her hand to slip his belt out of the loops. "Just hurry."

And damn, he would be a very dutiful husband, dedicated to please her every need because he did just what she asked for.

As he glided his hands from her knees up her thighs and under her dress, Zoe locked the door.

He had to praise her for how composed she looked when they returned to the party just a half hour later, while he just wanted to get rid of his recently knotted tie and go back to the bedroom.

…

A word that came to mind for Wade, to explain what he was witnessing, was bizarre. Not only his father was wearing a suit but he had also stayed away from alcohol – he couldn't even utter the word no, he just shook his head to refuse drink after drink.

But now, as he and Zoe sat together sharing a piece of cake and talking to Rose – more like Zoe giving her a play-by- play description of how the proposal had happened – they looked with mouths agape as how Candice and Earl danced away.

"When is your mom leaving?" Wade asked while in the dance floor Candice threw her head back laughing at something Earl had said. It was absurd how his father gave the woman the most flirtatious smile he could.

"The day after tomorrow," Zoe replied, eyes shifting to focus on Wade's face. He looked more than annoyed and embarrassed. "Why?" she asked with amusement laced to her voice.

"I was thinking I can take her to the airport as soon as you need me to."

She and Rose laughed. "Oh, I don't think we really need to worry about those two. My mom is just with too many glasses of champagne on her and she will not pursue anything with him."

"Uh-huh," he murmured but then scowled. "Tell that to my father, please."

Zoe turned around and her eyes bugged out as her mother leaned in and spoke into Earl's ear. It was clear she was flirting back with the man, and despite how nice Earl looked in a suit, Zoe refused to let her life become a soap opera in which her mother got into a torrid affair with her fiancé's father.

"I can't do anything now because she will make a scene if I tell her anything, so we need to wait."

"I can't believe Earl is… making a move on my mother-in-law."

Rose and Zoe swooned, which forced Wade to whip his head around and curved his eyebrows in that adorable but quirky face of his when he was confused.

"She's not technically your mother in law yet. But it's cute," Rose commented and, in that moment, a boy approached her. He was slightly shorter than Rose but looked like a sweet boy. He asked her to dance and Rose blushed but accepted.

Zoe smiled and leaned against Wade's shoulder.

"I want to believe we started this… epidemic outbreak of love."

Wade laughed, pressing his nose into Zoe's hair. "The doctor wants to encourage getting sick?"

"Love is something that doesn't need to be cured."

They saw their parents still dancing, joining some silly conga line that somehow had formed and they snorted a laugh. Things that happened only in Bluebell.

"I just hope our parents don't get sick with each other," Wade mumbled.

"We need to keep an eye on those two."

It was AB who pulled Zoe into the conga line and, as much as he didn't want to get into that craziness, Zoe convinced Wade to follow her. It was a pain to be in love but the rewards it brought, like her smile when he stood behind her just walking, because there was no amount of alcohol in the world that would make him shake his booty to that music, those moments were the best.

…

"Have you noticed his eyes?" Candice asked as Zoe dragged her inside Lavon's house and into the guest room with a laughing Wade in tow. "They are _really_ pretty," she said and Wade snorted, trying to swallow his laughter.

Needless to say, her mother had drunk more than a few extra flutes of champagne. Luckily for everyone, Earl had stayed away of alcohol as much as he could so he hadn't forgotten his _chivalry_ and when things got more _heated_ between them, he had told Wade all about it. After scolding his father, Wade just heard about what a lovely lady Candice was but… "I'd never do anything to ruin the relationship between you and the pretty lady doctor," Earl confessed. "I want to meet my grandchildren and I doubt you'd let me near them if I did anything."

So after taking care of that particular issue, Wade and Zoe decided to go home and enjoy a night of peaceful and playful celebration.

It felt like they deserved to get some alone time and more fun, since it had been such a great day for all of them. Besides, while Harley was away in his honeymoon, Zoe would be taking his patients and that would mean less free time, so Wade wanted to fully enjoy the last few hours before she claimed she was too tired to role-play with him.

"It's not _our_ wedding night, you know?" she quipped as she left the bathroom in one of those satin babydolls he loved to take off her.

"Every day is honeymoon night in this house," he retorted and her grin was huge and adorable. "And _if_ they stop being as good as they are," he said while he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Then you can leave me because that means we won't be us anymore."

He hooked an arm behind her knees and scooped her up in his arms.

"Oh, I don't think the reverend is going to appreciate it if we include those promises in our vows."

He laughed. "Too bad."

She bit the inside of her cheek before saying, "but there are a lot of people waiting for us to… make babies."

Instead of seeing him running for the hills as she expected, he only smirked, his eyes darkening. "We'd make beautiful, awesome kids, Z. They can't wait to see them."

She laughed. "Obviously, with your charm and my brains, they may take over the world."

"I see you're finally warming up to the idea?"

She nodded coyly as his hands tickled the spot behind her knee. He bowed his head and kissed the center of her chest before looking up into her eyes.

"Need me to warm you up a little more?"

She smiled. "Not really. I just… I love the idea of you being a dad for some strange reason. I think you'd be great at taking care of a child. And we can do that, right?"

"Yes."

"But after we get married. I don't need a scandal and our children will appreciate the lack of sordid stories involving their parents."

Cocking an eyebrow, Wade's grin turned predatory. "Children? As in more than one?"

She laughed. "Well, we might as well give more than just one perfect child to the world."

"Oh, hell, then we better start practicing on those babies right away." He straddled her and shed his undershirt quickly while she laughed.

"Hopefully it won't be a dreadful task," she quipped and he gave her a look that spoke volumes.

"You know, with this perfect little body and those cute little noises you make…" she slapped his arm playfully as he chuckled. "I don't think it will be such an awful job. But I warn you, we'll need to get a kitchen here because there will be days when I won't let you leave this place."

"Empty threats."

"Oh, yeah?"

He attacked her, tickling her sides until she squirmed and couldn't breathe.

If she had to spend the rest of her life with someone, she thought spending it with him was the best idea they could have had. And adding a couple of children to that didn't sound as terrifying now.


End file.
